Delatria
by Demetra83
Summary: Séries d'OS sur les effets étrange de la planète "Delatria" - de mon invention. Si quelque chose sur cette planète les faisait tous agir bizarrement ?
1. Delatria 1

Série : Stargate SG-1

Genre/Pairing : Romance Jack & Sam.

Saison : 8, Jack est général, Sam est colonel, Jacob est décédé, Janet est vivante.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers Stargate.

Résumé : De retour d'une mission d'exploration avec Daniel et Teal'c, Sam a un comportement étrange.

_Note de l'auteur : Je vais publier les autres histoires du même genre dans d'autres chapitres ;)_

_Ces histoires ne se suivent pas et ne sont pas reliées entre elles, seul le thème est récurrent._

* * *

Le général O'Neill était descendu accueillir son ancienne équipe, de retour de mission, après 24h d'absence. Ils étaient partis sur une planète appelée Delatria.

Il avait hâte de revoir son second, le colonel Samantha Carter.

La Porte des étoiles était active depuis plusieurs minutes et ils n'arrivaient toujours pas. Jack commençait à s'inquiéter. Il allait faire appeler une équipe médicale quand SG-1 traversa le vortex.

_-"Bonjour à vous les voyageurs ! Vous en avez mis du temps à franchir cette porte, j'ai cru que le vortex allait se couper !"_

_-"Bonjour O'Neill" _dit Teal'c. _"Nous avions du matériel à déposer sur le MALP, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu..."_

Jack inclina le buste vers la droite pour voir en effet le robot chargé.

_-"C'est un robot, pas une mule les gars !"_

Le Dr Daniel Jackson l'avait salué et sourit à sa blague. La seule à ne pas réagir était Carter, qui habituellement riait à ses blagues. Il remarqua sa pâleur inhabituelle.

_-"Carter ? Tout va bien ?"_

_-"Oui monsieur"_ répondit-elle, sans un regard pour son supérieur.

_-"Vous filez à l'infirmerie immédiatement et sans discuter !"_

Sam obéit et se laissa examiner par son amie Janet.

_-"J'ai été malade, un genre d'intoxication alimentaire là-bas. Je me suis soignée avec ce que j'avais sous la main, mais j'avoue que je me sens toute bizarre..."_

_-"Tu vas rester à la base ce soir. Je t'autorise à aller dans tes quartiers mais pas à ton labo !" _prévint le médecin. Sam obtempéra et se alla se coucher directement.

Le lendemain matin, Daniel vint chercher Sam pour le petit déjeuner.

Sam était prête depuis quelques instants et ouvrit la porte quand Daniel frappa.

_-"Salut Sam ! Bien dormi ?"_

_-"J'ai dormi seule, c'est triste non ?" _demanda-t-elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_-"Ah bah oui... Mais c'est la procédure ici, tu le sais..."_ dit Daniel, très gêné par le regard de Sam.

_-"Vraiment, je pense qu'on devrait faire quelque choses pour changer ça... Tu ne voudrais pouvoir profiter un peu de la vie, même enfermé ici ?"_

_-"Bon Sam, viens sinon Teal'c va nous attendre et il se met à grogner quand il a trop faim..."_

Daniel escorta Sam dans les couloirs et celle-ci passa son bras sous celui de son ami.

_-"Hum, Sam ? Que fais-tu ?"_

_-"Rien, pourquoi ? On n'a pas le droit non plus de se montrer notre affection ?"_

Daniel allait répondre mais l'ascenseur venait de s'arrêter à leur étage. Il pressa le pas pour l'attraper. Sam n'avait pas lâché son bras et les deux officiers déjà présents dans la cabine eurent l'air très surpris par ce rapprochement. Daniel serra les dents parce que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, voire de secondes avant que Jack ne lui fasse la peau !

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage du mess et tout le monde en sortit. Teal'c était déjà à table et de toute évidence, il devait être affamé car il avait commencé à manger.

Sam lâcha Daniel pour se servir, son compagnon en fit de même. Cependant, son arrivée au mess avec Sam à son bras avait été remarquée et tout le monde parlait en les fixant.

Il essayait d'agir normalement, mais Sam le collait d'un peu trop près.

_-"Sam, calmes-toi !"_

_-"Quoi Daniel ? Je ne peux pas me montrer affectueuse avec toi ? Nous sommes amis pourtant."_

Ils prirent place avec Teal'c à leur table habituelle. Leur petit-déjeuner prit fin et ils n'avaient toujours pas vu le général.

Daniel décida de s'enfermer dans son laboratoire avec Teal'c, espérant ainsi dissuader Sam de passer la journée avec lui. Il comptait sur sa conscience professionnelle pour qu'elle termine ses expériences.

Sauf que ça ne fonctionna qu'un temps. Elle passa chercher ses amis pour le déjeuner, chose rare puisqu'elle oubliait souvent de manger.

Sam s'accrocha encore au bras de Daniel, sous l'œil surpris de Teal'c.

_-"Daniel Jackson, auriez-vous oublié de me parler de quelque chose par hasard ?"_

_-"Teal'c, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je vous jure..."_

Teal'c leva un sourcil, sceptique mais n'ajouta rien, puis il sourit. Il essayait d'imaginer la tête d'O'Neill quand il verrait ça. Le jaffa se promit de tout faire pour voir ça de ses propres yeux.

Daniel avait dû suivre le cours des pensées de Teal'c car il blêmit.

Le repas se passa comme le petit-déjeuner, mettant Daniel de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Sam regagna vite son propre laboratoire et s'y enferma une partie de l'après-midi, pour le plus grand bonheur de Daniel.

Cependant, il demanda son avis à Teal'c sur le comportement de Sam.

_-"En effet, je la trouve très étrange. Elle n'a jamais été si entreprenante avec O'Neill, pourtant ils s'aiment depuis des années."_

_-"C'est bien ce que je me suis dit, mais qu'est-ce qui a déclenché ça ?"_

_-"J'ai entendu dire que les femelles Tauri aimaient bien rendre jaloux l'homme qu'elles aiment, en se servant d'un autre homme..."_

_-"C'est vrai Teal'c mais je doute que ça soit cela. Premièrement parce que ce n'est pas le genre de Sam, deuxièmement parce qu'ils refusent de passer outre leur foutue loi et troisièmement parce que Jack n'a jamais été témoin de ça..."_

Teal'c hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation face à la logique de son ami.

_-"Peut-être est-ce lié à sa maladie sur Delatria ?"_

_-"Mais oui ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Venez Teal'c, allons voir Janet pour lui expliquer"_ dit Daniel, quittant son labo.

Daniel et Teal'c racontèrent à Janet le comportement suspect de Sam, depuis le matin.

_-"Je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal dans ses analyses... Daniel, êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancez..."_

_-"La seule chose dont je sois sûr, c'est que Jack va me tuer s'il pense que Sam est amoureuse de moi et que je veux lui voler ! Rappelez-vous le retour de P3X-797 quand la base a été contaminée avec le virus de l'âge de bronze. Il m'a collé au tapis quand j'ai voulu prendre des nouvelles de Sam !"_

_-"Daniel, c'était différent, il était infecté !"_

_-"Infecté certes mais il l'aime toujours et ses poings n'ont pas perdu de leur agilité à mon avis..."_

_-"Daniel, je pense que vous vous faites des films. Sam n'a d'yeux que pour son général..."_

_-"Très bien Janet, si vous ne me croyez pas, venez dîner avec nous ce soir. Vous ne serez pas déçue du voyage !" _cracha Daniel, furieux que le médecin ne le prenne pas au sérieux.

Il quitta l'infirmerie sans un mot, imité par Teal'c qui s'inclina face à Janet.

De retour à son bureau, il trouva un post-it rose avec un cœur dessiné au marqueur rouge, collé sur son écran.

_-"Oh non..." _dit Daniel.

_-"Oh non quoi, Daniel ?" _demanda Jack, arrivant juste derrière ses amis. Il repéra le post-it et le décolla de l'écran avant l'archéologue.

_-"Oh je vois, vous avez une admiratrice Danny boy ?" _dit Jack en riant, ne se doutant pas de l'identité de la jeune femme.

_-"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Jack..."_

_-"Ah ? Un admirateur alors ? Je n'ai rien contre ça, crois-moi" _dit Jack avec un clin d'œil.

Sam entra alors dans la pièce, sans saluer Jack. Celui-ci lui avait déjà demandé d'être moins protocolaire avec lui mais elle s'obstinait toujours. Là, elle l'avait purement et simplement ignoré. Elle tendit un CD à Daniel.

_-"Tiens Daniel, je t'ai fait ça, j'espère que tu penseras à moi dans ta voiture, quand tu l'écouteras !"_ Et lui colla un baiser sur la joue, puis elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

Jack resta figé de surprise tandis que Daniel tentait de cacher le CD. Elle avait imprimé une jaquette et il refusait que Jack voie ça, mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité du général.

Jack blêmit quand il découvrit un photomontage sur la pochette du CD. Sam avait utilisé un logiciel de retouche pour mettre côte à côte une photo d'elle et une autre de Daniel. L'ensemble donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient joue contre joue, le tout dans un cœur, bordés de roses rouges. Une inscription était sur la pochette "Sam & Daniel, pour la vie."

_-"Daniel, tu peux m'expliquer ça ? Depuis quand tu sors avec Sam ?"_

_-"Je ne sors pas avec elle, je te le jure ! Je pense qu'elle a attrapé quelque chose sur Delatria, mais Janet ne trouve pas l'origine..."_

Jack quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter. Il se rendit à l'infirmerie pour voir le médecin-chef.

Le voyant arriver d'un pas rapide, Janet pensa que Daniel devait avoir raison car le visage de Jack était fermé.

_-"Mon général"_ le salua Janet.

_-"Docteur Fraiser, j'ai entendu dire que le colonel Carter était souffrante, pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici au lieu de se balader librement dans la base ? Si elle est contagieuse, nous devons mettre en place la quarantaine sur le champ !"_

_-"Je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal dans ses analyses, je ne peux pas expliquer ce qui lui arrive. Elle n'est un danger pour personne. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est la garder au SGC mais rien de plus, elle est en bonne santé !"_

Jack se rendit au laboratoire de Sam, pour essayer d'en savoir plus.

_-"Carter !"_ appela-t-il du seuil. Elle était au téléphone, se retourna pour voir qui était là. Elle lui fit signer d'entrer, puis raccrocha le téléphone.

_-"Que me voulez-vous ?" _

Jack était un peu surpris du ton employé et de la question, sans détour.

_-"Parler de Daniel..."_

_-"Oui, parlons de Daniel, c'est une idée qui me plait beaucoup !" _dit-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vide. _"Je le trouve craquant avec ses petites lunettes. Bon, j'aimais mieux ses cheveux quand ils étaient un tout petit peu plus long, mais je suis sûre qu'il va laisser pousser un peu si je lui demande... Et son joli petit cul, moulé dans son treillis... Hum..."_

_Jack se demanda si les femmes parlaient vraiment de tout ça entre elles... D'après ce qu'il avait vu d'une série se passant à Manhattan, elles parlaient de ça et plus encore..._

_-"Carter, je voulais dire de lui et de vous..."_

_-"Pourquoi ? Il a parlé de moi ?" _demanda Sam, s'asseyant près de Jack, pour en savoir plus.

_-"Non pas spécialement, mais je dois savoir ce qui se passe entre vous deux car je dirige cette base et les relations personnelles ne sont pas admises ici..."_

_-"Daniel est un civil, ça ne compte pas !"_

_-"Il dépend du ministère de la défense, alors ça le concerne quand même."_

_-"Quoi ?" _hurla Sam en se levant. _"C'est inadmissible ! Pourquoi notre gouvernement veut-il notre malheur alors que nous nous battons pour défendre notre planète !"_

_-"Je me pose la même question tous les jours Sam..."_

_-"Bon, alors je vais être franche avec vous : je l'aime et je veux faire ma vie avec lui. Et si on m'empêche d'être avec lui, je démissionnerais !"_

Cette phrase atteignit Jack en plein cœur. Normalement, elle devrait dire ça de lui, pas de Daniel. Il conserva un visage de marbre, tant bien que mal.

Jack avait accompagné Sam à l'infirmerie, pour que Janet constate par elle-même que son amie n'était pas dans son état normal.

Janet lui fit passer un IRM, des radios ainsi que des tests divers et variés. Tous avaient révélé que Sam se portait bien. Elle était en pleine possession de toutes ses facultés. Son seul problème était son amour grandissant pour Daniel.

Janet la plaça en observation pour la nuit, avec un ECG et un EEG pour surveiller son cœur et son cerveau pendant son sommeil. Sam avait demandé son ordinateur portable pour travailler sur ses rapports. Janet avait accepté. Sam inonda Daniel de mails enflammés toute l'après-midi. Janet dut lui confisquer son PC car elle empêchait l'archéologue de se concentrer sur ses propres recherches. Comme Sam semblait très agitée en fin de journée, Janet lui donna un léger sédatif, pour la calmer.

Le lendemain matin, un livreur déposa un paquet pour Daniel, à l'entrée de la base.

Sam avait commandé sur internet un nounours tenant un énorme cœur rouge entre ses pattes. Tout le monde se moqua de lui dans les couloirs.

_-"Elle a fait très fort sur ce coup-là, Dr Jackson"_ avait dit Reynolds.

_-"Très drôle ! Je suis mort de rire !"_

_-"Vous savez que vous faites des jaloux Daniel..."_

_-"Pardon ?"_

_-"Beaucoup d'officiers ici vous envient les faveurs du colonel !"_ dit Reynolds. _"A votre place, je ferais attention..."_

Comme Walter l'appelait pour le briefing, il n'eut pas le temps de déposer la peluche. Sam se leva dès son entrée dans la pièce et se jeta à son cou. Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche pour lui dire bonjour.

_-"Tu l'as reçu ? Je suis si contente qu'il te plaise mon chéri !"_

_-"Et après, vous osez nous dire qu'elle va bien ?" _gronda Jack à Janet. Il n'était pas ravi que Daniel reçoive des faveurs auxquelles lui-même n'avait pas droit alors qu'il était vraiment dingue de Sam.

_-"Si tout le monde veut bien se donner la peine de s'asseoir pour qu'on fasse le point..." _dit le médecin. Daniel dut escorter Sam jusqu'à sa place et s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas lâché sa main et avait entrecroisé leurs doigts.

_-"Daniel, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée de l'encourager..." _marmonna Jack.

_-"Messieurs et madame ! J'ai regardé les tracés des ECG et EEG de Sam ce matin, après son réveil et je suis inquiète. Si au niveau physiologique, elle semble en parfaite santé, j'émets des réserves sur le reste. J'ai remarqué des pics anormaux dans les activités cérébrales" _dit Janet, vraiment inquiète. Sam ne semblait pas réaliser qu'on parlait d'elle, car elle caressait la main de Daniel. Elle laissa ensuite ses doigts courir le long de son avant-bras.

Jack les observait du coin de l'oeil. Il bouillait intérieurement.

_-"Je pense que nous devrions retourner sur Delatria et faire des relevés et parler avec les habitants" _dit Teal'c.

_-"Faites vite, je trouve que ça progresse rapidement !"_ dit Jack. Sam s'était installée sur les genoux de Daniel et passait une main dans sa nuque, pour lui caresser la naissance des cheveux.

_-"On part tout de suite" _dit Daniel, soulevant Sam par la taille pour se libérer.

_-"Où vas-tu mon amour ?" _demanda Sam, l'air déçu.

_-"Je vais te chercher un remède... Tu es souffrante, je pense qu'on doit te soigner."_

_-"Souffrante ? Tu es sûr ? Tu ne cherches pas à te débarrasser de moi ?"_ dit Sam, en se mettant à pleurer.

Jack fusilla Daniel du regard, il ne supportait pas de voir Sam malheureuse, même dans de pareilles conditions. Daniel l'interrogea du regard et Jack hocha la tête, en signe d'approbation.

_-"Sam, ma puce, regarde-moi"_ dit doucement Daniel, se rapprochant de Sam. Elle releva la tête vers lui, son beau visage inondé de larmes. Elle ne dit rien.

_-"Je me fais du souci pour toi. Je veux que tu te sentes bien, donc je vais m'absenter un moment pour aller chercher ce qu'il faut pour te guérir..." _dit Daniel, en lui caressant la joue.

Sam se jeta à son cou et pleura encore.

_-"Tu vas m'abandonner, me laisser ici toute seule ?"_

_-"Ma puce, tu n'es pas seule. Jack et Janet vont veiller sur toi, d'accord. Je ne serais pas parti longtemps, je te le promets. Je t'aime et tu vas me manquer."_

Jack ne supportait pas d'entendre ces paroles mais Daniel guida Sam vers lui. Jack la prit dans ses bras pour laisser Daniel partir avec Teal'c.

Les deux hommes de SG-1 filèrent se préparer en vitesse. Sam était inconsolable et s'accrochait à la veste de treillis de Jack. Il du descendre avec elle jusqu'en salle de contrôle, pour surveiller le départ de son équipe. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient surprises du comportement de Sam. Jack les renvoya tous à leurs occupations.

Quand Daniel franchit le seuil, Sam s'effondra en hurlant, comme s'il ressentait physiquement son absence. Janet était arrivée en courant avec un sédatif. Jack porta son second à l'infirmerie.

Daniel et Teal'c revinrent quelques heures plus tard. Jack n'était pas là pour les accueillir et Walter leur annonça qu'il était à l'infirmerie, au chevet du colonel Carter depuis leur départ.

Les deux hommes se mirent à courir pour les rejoindre.

Quand ils entrèrent, Janet vérifiait les constantes de Sam, en fronçant les sourcils.

_-"Dr Fraiser ?" _demanda Teal'c, alors que Daniel était trop essoufflé pour parler.

Jack se leva en les entendant et leur demanda s'ils avaient du nouveau.

_-"Oui... Elle... a... fait..."_ tenta Daniel, toujours à bout de souffle.

_-"Le colonel semble avoir fait une réaction allergique à un produit se trouvant dans le sol. L'eau peut être contaminée et elle en a bu"_ dit Teal'c.

_-"J'ai pris des échantillons à analyser" dit Daniel, puis il ajouta "Selon certaines légendes, la substance, la Delatria, qui a donné son nom à cette planète, aurait des propriétés magiques."_

_-"Magiques ?" _demanda Jack.

_-"La Delatria ferait perdre la tête aux gens. Ils deviennent l'opposé de ce qu'ils sont en réalité, leur font croire des choses irréelles... Par contre, ils sont surpris de la vitesse elle a agi sur Sam"_ expliqua Daniel.

Janet récupéra les échantillons pour les analyser et tenter de créer un remède ou un vaccin.

_-"Jack, comment va-t-elle ?"_

_-"Mal, Daniel. Janet l'a sédaté. Quand tu es parti, elle s'est effondrée..."_

_-"Jack je suis désolé de ce qui vous arrive, à tous les deux."_

_-"Mais je vais bien moi."_

_-"Non, je sais que je te fais souffrir et crois bien que c'était involontaire. J'aime Sam, mais comme une sœur" _dit Daniel, une main sur l'épaule de Jack.

Janet synthétisa un antidote et un vaccin, en prévention. Elle perfusa le médicament à Sam, la laissant aux bons soins du général. Il la veilla toute la nuit, en signant ses dossiers.

Jack s'était endormi dans le fauteuil à côté du lit de Sam. Dans la matinée, il entendit un gémissement dans son sommeil et il se réveilla. Sam murmurait maintenant et Jack s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il lui prit la main, pour la rassurer. Elle s'agitait toujours et se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant le nom de Jack.

_-"Chut Sam, je suis là, je n'ai pas bougé" _dit Jack, en caressant ses cheveux blonds, en bataille. Elle se blottit dans ses bras rassurants.

_-"Jack... pardon, mon général, j'ai fait un cauchemar..."_

_-"Jack, c'est bon... Racontez-moi ça..."_

_-"J'étais amoureuse de Daniel. Folle dingue de lui, à la limite de l'obsession... il me repoussait doucement et vous assistiez à cela, impuissant... J'ai cru devenir hystérique quand il est parti en mission, sans moi !"_

_-"Ce n'est rien Sam, c'est fini, ça va aller"_ dit Jack, tenant Sam contre son cœur et lui caressant à présent le dos.

_-"Jack, que fais-je à l'infirmerie ?" _demanda Sam, une fois les sanglots calmés.

_-"Vous êtes tombée malade sur Delatria. Janet vous a soigné, ça devrait aller."_

_-"Vous êtes resté longtemps près de moi, monsieur ?"_

_-"Jack ! Je suis resté aussi longtemps qu'il a fallu... Et dès que Janet l'autorisera, je vous raccompagnerais chez vous."_

_-"Merci Jack !" _Elle se blottit encore un peu plus contre le corps de Jack.

Daniel et Teal'c les observaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Janet arriva au même instant et sourit de voir Sam redevenue... Sam ! Elle autorisa Jack à la ramener chez elle.

Il l'escorta jusqu'à la surface, puis ouvrit sa voiture pour qu'elle grimpe dedans.

_-"Attendez-moi là, j'ai oublié des dossiers sur lesquels j'aimerais travailler. Je reviens" _dit Jack, en lui laissant les clefs de la voiture.

Il redescendit rapidement et passa une annonce dans toute la base, interdisant à tout le personnel militaire ou civil faire référence au comportement du colonel Carter. Tout devra être détruit, hormis le vaccin et le dossier médical en question. Tout manquement à cette consigne sera passible de la cour martiale.

Il remonta rapidement et raccompagna Sam chez elle. Jack se gara devant le domicile de son second et l'aida à descendre. Il lui prit les clefs des mains, ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer devant lui. Elle lui sourit, puis il ferma la porte à clef.

_-"Mon général, je n'ai pas grand chose au frigo..."_

_-"Moi c'est Jack pour commencer et puis on peut commander une pizza pour ce midi."_

_-"Vous allez rester avec moi ?"_

_-"Oui, sauf si vous me mettez dehors... Tout va bien ?"_

_-"Je ne veux pas rester seule. Ce cauchemar m'a perturbé et je préfère vous savoir à mes côtés."_

_-"Je serai toujours là, je vous l'ai promis et je ne compte pas manquer à ma parole, Sam."_

Comme Jack s'était rapproché d'elle, elle se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras.

_-"Jack, je dois vous parler de quelque chose..." _Le général la conduit au salon et s'installa confortablement, Sam toujours contre lui.

_-"Je t'écoute !"_ Il utilisa le tutoiement exprès, pour la mettre en confiance.

_-"Je cherche le courage de vous parler depuis longtemps mais ce drôle de rêve m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose..." _commença Sam. Jack était attentif et la laissa parler à son rythme.

_-"J'étais spectatrice de ce que je faisais dans ce rêve. Je me voyais courir après Daniel, je vous observais souffrir et j'avais envie d'hurler votre nom ! J'ai compris ce matin que je vous aimais et que je ne voulais être avec personne d'autre !"_

_-"Sam, je t'aime aussi. Je trouverais une solution pour que nous soyons ensemble. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi"_ dit Jack, embrassant le front de Sam.

Sam se leva et donna le menu de sa pizzeria habituelle à Jack, pour qu'il passe la commande.

_-"Je vais me doucher en attendant" _dit-elle simplement. Elle s'était sentie faible au réveil mais se sentait de mieux en mieux.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, sorti une tenue d'intérieur et fila sous la douche. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de s'épiler depuis quelques jours et préférait être prévoyante. Elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait arriver et elle se devait d'être décente, même s'ils ne faisaient que dormir tous les deux.

Elle se fit couler un bain, s'épila rapidement pendant que l'eau coulait et s'installa confortablement. Elle avait dû s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte, car Jack frappa quelques coups à la porte de salle de bain.

_-"Sam, tu vas bien ? Les pizzas sont là au fait."_

_-"Excuse-moi, j'ai pris un bain et je me suis assoupie. J'arrive."_

Sam sorti de sa baignoire, la vida et enfila un pantalon en lin beige avec un débardeur noir.

Elle retrouva Jack dans le salon, devant la télé.

_-"J'ai fait comme chez moi..."_

_-"Tu as bien fait. Je meurs de faim !"_

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et Jack lui proposa d'aller s'allonger car elle était assez pâle.

Il l'accompagna et s'installa dans le lit avec elle. Leurs vêtements s'envolèrent assez vite et ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, avant de s'endormir pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Au retour à la base le lendemain, Jack décida de mettre Hammond au pied du mur. Le général était à la tête du Homeworld Security et était donc encore son supérieur.

Le général Hammond rit en entendant le discours préparé par Jack et lui conseilla d'ouvrir plus souvent sa boite mail. Une dérogation pour Sam et lui attendait patiemment d'être lue...

Personne ne fit plus jamais allusion à l'incident de Delatria et Sam oublia peu à peu les souvenirs de son cauchemar.

Jack et Sam s'installèrent ensemble, dans la maison de Jack et ils reprirent leur routine au SGC.

**FIN**


	2. Delatria 2

Série : Stargate SG-1

Genre/Pairing : Romance Jack & Sam, Daniel & Janet / PG-13

Saison : 8, Jack est général, Sam est colonel, Janet est vivante.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers Stargate.

Résumé : De retour d'une mission diplomatique avec Daniel et Teal'c, Jack a un comportement étrange.

Note de l'auteur : D'après une idée d'Helene1974.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Le général Jack O'Neill était en salle d'embarquement avec le docteur Daniel Jackson et Teal'c, attendant l'ouverture de la porte des étoiles.

Le colonel Samantha Carter était à leurs côtés, pour leur souhaiter bonne chance. Exceptionnellement, c'était elle qui restait à la base pendant que le général accompagnait ses hommes en mission diplomatique, sur Delatria, une planète moins évoluée que la Terre.

_-"Mon général, je me sens bien, je pourrais y aller..." _implora presque Samantha.

_-"Non, vous restez ici pendant que je m'occupe de ça ! Ordres du médecin, vous venez de vous faire opérer de l'appendicite, donc pas de missions pour l'instant... Et puis, ça va me faire du bien de prendre l'air" _lui répondit Jack.

Le vortex se forma et Sam salua SG-1. Jack se tourna vers Sam pour lui sourire juste avant de franchir le seuil.

Depuis qu'elle avait annulé son mariage et que lui ne voyait plus Kerry, Jack et Sam s'étaient un peu plus rapprochés. Il ne s'était rien passé entre eux mais ils éprouvaient le besoin de passer plus de temps ensemble, de s'appeler le week-end, de sortir avec Daniel, Janet et Tea'lc, etc. Sam espérait que la situation pourrait évoluer rapidement car elle ne savait pas si elle résisterait encore longtemps à l'envie de lui sauter dessus.

La mission devait durer 24h et Sam travaillait encore dans le bureau du général quand le signal de la porte retentit dans la base, le soir-même.

_-"Activation extérieure non autorisée" _déclara le sergent Harriman dans son micro.

Sam descendit aussi vite que possible, sans courir à cause de sa cicatrice.

_-"Sergent, avez-vous reçu un signal ?"_

_-"Je suis en attente... Ah ça y est, c'est SG-1, mon colonel !"_

_-"Ouvrez l'iris et appelez une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement !" _cria Sam, qui se rendit aussitôt au pied de la porte. Teal'c et Daniel la passèrent, soutenant Jack de chaque côté. Le général semblait inconscient. Janet était arrivée avec une équipe. Teal'c souleva son ami pour le déposer sur le brancard. Le médecin demanda ce qui s'était passé pendant que tout le monde se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie.

_-"Il a bu une boisson proposée par un chef de village, il a fait un malaise et nous avons décidé de rentrer pour vous l'amener, il n'a pas repris conscience depuis..." _déclara Daniel.

_-"Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas malades tous les deux ?" _demanda Janet.

_-"Parce que c'est un honneur réservé aux chefs" _répondit Daniel. Janet ne dit rien et ausculta son patient.

Sam, Daniel et Teal'c attendaient un peu plus loin, guettant le réveil de Jack.

Janet lui fit une prise de sang et le perfusa, pour passer des antibiotiques ainsi que de quoi l'hydrater. Les examens semblaient bons mais elle attendait les résultats des prises de sang avant de se prononcer.

_-"Je vais le garder en observation cette nuit, je pense qu'il va dormir jusqu'à demain. Allez vous reposer tous les trois, je vous préviendrais à son réveil" _déclara le médecin.

Les trois amis quittèrent l'infirmerie et se rendirent au mess pour dîner. Le repas fut calme car ils étaient préoccupés par l'état du général, surtout Sam.

Daniel connaissait ses sentiments pour Jack, il savait aussi qu'ils étaient partagés.

_-"Sam, ne t'inquiète pas. Janet va le remettre sur pied et il trainera à nouveau dans la base en râlant toute la journée" _dit-il pour la rassurer.

_-"J'espère"_ soupira Sam, en repoussant sa coupe de gelée bleue à peine entamée.

Teal'c leva un sourcil en la voyant faire. C'était assez inhabituel qu'elle ne finisse pas son dessert préféré.

_-"Colonel Carter, vous sentez-vous bien ?" _demanda alors le jaffa.

_-"Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher..." _dit Sam, en quittant la pièce.

Daniel et Teal'c se rendirent dans leurs chambres respectives pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Janet vérifiait les constantes de Jack. Alors qu'elle réglait le débit de la perfusion, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle.

_-"Oh, un ange !" _dit-il avec un sourire.

_-"Bonjour mon général, comment vous sentez-vous ?"_ demanda Janet.

_-"Je vais toujours bien quand une ravissante femme est à mes côtés au réveil..." _susurra-t-il.

_-"Je vois que vous avez retrouvé votre sens de l'humour et votre répartie..."_ dit l'intéressée.

_-"Ce n'est pas de l'humour, je suis sincère"_ dit Jack, en attrapant le poignet de Janet pour l'attirer à lui. Surprise, Janet tomba sur son patient, et celui-ci l'enroula de son bras libre.

Sam arriva pour prendre des nouvelles de son général et trouva Janet en fâcheuse position, alors que Jack l'embrassait. Sam prit la fuite, l'image de Janet et Jack dans les bras l'un de l'autre toujours à l'esprit. Elle bouscula Daniel dans sa précipitation, les larmes naissantes obscurcissant sa vue.

_-"Sam ?"_ appela Daniel, sans que son amie ne lui réponde. Inquiet il courut vers la chambre. Il entra et vit le même spectacle que Sam.

_-"Janet !"_ cria-t-il.

Elle tenta de se redresser mais Jack le tenait fermement contre lui, refusant de la laisser s'enfuir.

_-"Daniel, venez m'aider !" _dit le médecin.

_-"Vous aider ? Les plans à trois ce n'est pas mon truc..."_

_-"Daniel, je ne sais pas ce qui arrive au général mais il n'est pas dans son état normal..." _implora Janet. Daniel obtempéra et aida le médecin à sortir des griffes de Jack.

_-"Daniel, quel rabat-joie ! Pour une fois que je tiens une belle femme dans mes bras, tu ne me laisses pas en profiter !"_

_-"Jack, choisis-en une consentante à l'avenir !" _gronda Daniel.

Janet le remercia du regard mais le jeune homme ne s'attarda pas. Il avait senti une vive douleur quand il avait découvert Janet avec Jack, et se dit que c'était ce que Sam devait ressentir. Il quitta l'infirmerie pour retrouver son amie et tenter de lui expliquer la situation.

Sam avait percuté Teal'c dans sa course. Le jaffa avait d'excellents réflexes et rattrapa Sam avant qu'elle ne tombe en arrière.

_-"Colonel Carter ? Un problème ?" _demanda-t-il. Sam se blottit alors dans ses bras. Il commençait à s'habituer aux comportements humains et comprit ce qu'elle cherchait, il referma donc ses bras pour la réconforter.

Daniel les trouva tous les deux enlacés, alors que Sam se laissait aller à pleurer dans les bras de Teal'c, au milieu d'un couloir.

_-"Sam, allons ailleurs, j'ai à te parler..."_ dit doucement Daniel. En même temps, il avait fait signe à Teal'c et celui-ci poussa doucement Sam à les suivre.

Daniel les conduisit vers la salle de briefing et ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle autour de la table.

_-"Sam, je pense que tu vas devoir remplacer Jack encore quelque temps car il n'est pas lui-même..." _

Sam ne releva pas mais le fixa. Daniel reprit :_ "Je pense savoir ce qui t'a mis dans cet état mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."_

Sam ne voulut pas écouter la suite, elle se leva et s'enferma dans le bureau du général. Tant que Jack serait hospitalisé, le commandement lui revenait. Daniel soupira et expliqua ce qu'il avait découvert à Teal'c.

Janet se présenta au bureau de Sam. Elle frappa à la porte close et Sam l'invita à entrer.

_-"Major Fraiser ?" _demanda Sam. Janet fut surprise par l'emploi du grade.

_-"Sam, je..."_

_-"C'est colonel Carter pour vous, major"_ reprit Sam, toujours en colère après celle qu'elle pensait être son amie. Janet comprit le message et reprit la parole : _"Pardon mon colonel. Je venais juste vous donner des nouvelles du général O'Neill."_

_-"Faites vite, j'ai du travail. Sauf si vous me dites qu'il peut reprendre son poste..."_

_-"Non, je vais être obligée de le garder en observation. Il n'est pas dans son état normal et je ne pense pas qu'il soit en mesure de reprendre ses fonctions."_

_-"Très bien, tenez-moi informée de l'évolution de son état, quand vous ne serez pas trop occupée à l'embrasser. Rompez !"_ déclara Sam, d'un ton dur et sans un regard pour Janet. Elle quitta le bureau pour trouver Daniel. Il était seul dans son bureau.

_-"Daniel, pourquoi as-tu parlé à Sam de ce que tu as vu ce matin ?! Elle est furieuse contre moi !"_

_-"Je n'ai rien dit ! Elle vous a vu... Elle pleurait en sortant de l'infirmerie ce matin, j'ai couru car je pensais que Jack n'allait pas bien mais c'est là que je vous ai trouvés..."_

_-"Oh non..." _soupira Janet, se laissant tomber sur un siège, face à Daniel. Ce dernier se leva pour lui caresser le dos.

_-"J'ai tenté de lui expliquer mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter..."_

_-"Oh..."_ dit Janet en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

_-"Mais c'est pas possible ça, il vous les faut tous major !" _cria Sam, depuis l'entrée du bureau de Daniel.

_-"Sam... Ecoutes-moi !" _gronda Daniel. La colère de Sam retomba, suite au ton employé par son ami. Daniel reprit donc : _"C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire tout à l'heure. Janet a été surprise par Jack ce matin, il est persuadé d'être amoureux d'elle mais c'est faux."_

Sam fusilla Janet du regard, mais la laissa parler : _"J'ai découvert un taux anormalement élevé de phényléthylamine dans le sang du général."_

_-"L'hormone de l'amour ?"_ demanda Sam.

_-"Oui, ainsi que des endorphines et de la sérotonine en trop grand quantité. Je pense qu'il a cette impression car je suis la première qu'il ait vu à son réveil... J'ai été aussi surprise que toi"_ dit Janet, implorant ainsi le pardon de Sam.

Sam s'approcha de son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Daniel se rajouta dans le câlin groupé.

_-"Je dois y aller, il doit me signer des documents, tu crois qu'il est en état ?"_ demanda Sam, s'extirpant du groupe.

_-"Oui mais je préfère te laisser seule avec lui..."_

_-"Tu comptes le laisser comme ça longtemps ?" _demanda Sam.

_-"Je vais faire des dosages réguliers et si ça ne baisse pas tout seul, je lui administrerais ce qu'il faut pour le stabiliser" _dit Janet.

Sam récupéra ses dossiers puis se rendit dans sa chambre particulière. Jack était allongé mais semblait agité.

_-"Mon général ?"_ demanda Sam, en entrant.

_-"Ah Carter, ce n'est que vous !" _

_-"Oui, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai besoin de votre signature sur ces demandes de budget, que je dois renvoyer."_

_-"Donnez-moi ça !" _dit Jack, en arrachant les papiers des mains de Sam. _"Je ne signerais ces papiers que si vous me promettez une chose..."_

_-"Laquelle ?"_

_-"Promettez avant !"_

_-"Je promets..." _soupira la jeune femme.

_-"Je signe ça et vous allez me chercher votre copine, Janet" _dit Jack, un air ahuri sur le visage.

_-"Je promets que si vous signez tout ça, j'irais la voir..."_

Jack signa les dossiers et les tendit à son second.

_-"Allez la chercher !"_

_-"J'ai promis d'aller la voir, pas de l'amener ici..."_ dit Sam en s'éloignant. Jack la fusillait du regard et chercha quelque chose à lui jeter au visage. Sam prit ses jambes à son cou avant que Jack n'envoie son plateau-repas à travers la pièce, évitant Sam de peu. Elle se rendit dans le bureau de Daniel pour ramener Janet avec elle.

_-"Janet, viens vite, il te demande et m'a jeté son plateau à la figure !" _dit Sam, essoufflée.

-"Oh mon dieu, Sam, tu n'as rien ?" demanda Janet, alors que Sam l'avait déjà attrapée par le bras, la tirant derrière elle.

Elle la poussa dans la chambre devant elle, puis dit : _"Voilà monsieur, elle est là, calmez-vous !"_

_-"Carter ! Vous m'avez fait une farce tout à l'heure ?"_

_-"Oui, mais ce n'était pas drôle, désolée !"_

_-"Excusez-moi, je me suis un peu emporté... Mais ça va mieux, elle est là ! La plus belle des femmes de cette base !"_

Sam avala sa salive de travers et dû quitter la pièce pour ne pas pleurer. Elle envoya les dossiers qu'elle avait remplis elle-même et alla se coucher de bonne heure. Elle voulait être un peu seule. Elle ne répondit ni à Daniel et Teal'c, encore moins à Janet, quand ils étaient passés la chercher pour dîner. Elle avait éteint la lumière et s'était allongée sur son lit, se laissant aller à pleurer. Elle s'endormit d'épuisement au bout de quelques heures.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva, se doucha et s'habilla pour affronter une nouvelle journée. Elle était passée discrètement devant le mess et avait aperçu Janet avec ses deux amis, elle décida donc d'aller voit Jack à l'infirmerie. Il était endormi dans son lit et était sanglé.

Sam remarqua que les perfusions avaient dû être refaites sur le dos de sa main, au lieu du pli du coude, comme la veille. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du général, qui semblait reprendre conscience. Sam se dépêcha de déposer un baiser sur son front et de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il se tourna légèrement de son côté et se rendormit. Elle resta un moment à le regarder et quitta la pièce.

Janet avait assisté à la scène et s'était éloignée quand Sam s'était levée pour quitter la pièce. Elle profita du calme de Jack pour faire une nouvelle prise de sang. Elle déposa le tube au labo et se rendit au bureau du général.

_-"Sam ?" _demanda Janet en frappant à la porte.

_-"Oui Janet"_ invita Sam, en lui montrant un fauteuil d'une main.

_-"Hier soir, j'ai été obligée de donner un tranquillisant au général et de lui mettre des sangles car il avait arraché sa perfusion, pour me rejoindre" _commença Janet, un peu gênée._ "La prise de sang d'hier montre une baisse des taux d'hormones mais ils sont encore assez élevés..."_

_-"D'accord, fais au mieux, je dois prévenir le président..."_

Sam prévint donc son commandant en chef que le général O'Neill était souffrant et qu'elle prenait le relais. Le président lui témoigna sa confiance dans la gestion de la base et souhaita ses meilleurs voeux de rétablissement au général.

Sam se passa la main dans les cheveux et reprit le travail commencé par son supérieur avant Delatria. Elle travailla toute la journée l'estomac vide et la nuit était bien avancée quand elle se décida à aller dire bonsoir au général.

Sam se présenta à l'infirmerie alors que Janet sortait de la chambre du général.

_-"Comment va-t-il ?"_

_-"Il est plus calme mais il est toujours attaché. J'ai fait une nouvelle prise de sang et je lui ai donné quelque chose pour ajuster ses taux d'hormones..."_

Sam hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre. Jack était couché sur le dos et semblait endormi. Comme le matin, Sam passa ses doigts dans les cheveux gris de Jack et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle savait que son amour pour Janet était chimique et éphémère mais ça lui brisait le coeur. Elle réalisa que n'importe quelle femme pourrait lui voler l'homme de sa vie...

Jack bougea légèrement et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

_-"Sam ?"_

_-"Désolée monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller" _dit sam, alors qu'elle était toujours penchée au-dessus de lui. Il voulut lever le bras mais la sangle l'en empêcha. Il toucha par inadvertance un des seins de Sam, qui avait bougé pour se reculer.

_-"Pardon..." _dit Jack, reposant son bras le long de son corps

_-"C'est de ma faute, je vais vous laisser, bonne nuit..."_

_-"Non restez avec moi, s'il vous plait..."_ dit Jack en lui attrapant le poignet.

Le ventre de Sam gargouilla et Jack la libéra.

_-"Je vais chercher quelque chose et je reviens"_ promis Sam.

Elle emporta une coupe de gelée avec elle et revint dans la chambre. Jack était assoupi et ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit le bruit de la cuillère dans la coupe.

_-"Sam..."_ marmonna-t-il.

_-"Je suis là" _dit Sam, en prenant sa main gauche dans la sienne. Jack la serra aussi et se rendormit. Sam se cala dans le fauteuil et passa une nuit inconfortable mais près de Jack.

Janet la réveilla au petit matin.

_-"Sam, les taux sont revenus à la normale, je pense qu'il pourra sortir demain."_

Sam s'étira comme elle put, sans lâcher la main de Jack. Elle gémit doucement, la colonne vertébrale endolorie.

_-"Deux femmes superbes qui veillent sur moi... Je suis mort ou quoi ? On se croirait au paradis" _dit Jack.

Sam lâcha sa main et se leva.

_-"Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail." _Et la jeune femme quitta la pièce.

_-"J'ai dit une bêtise ?" _demanda Jack, regardant le médecin.

_-"On parlera de ça plus tard" _dit Janet en détachant Jack.

_-"J'ai dû faire une grosse bêtise pour en arriver là"_ dit Jack, en se frottant les poignets.

_-"Aucun souvenir, monsieur ?"_

_-"Non, aucun..."_

Janet grimaça et quitta la pièce. On déposa un petit-déjeuner à Jack, qui passa la matinée seul. Il avait mal à la tête et se sentait trop faible pour se lever.

Daniel passa après le déjeuner. Jack le salua chaleureusement, content d'avoir de la visite.

_-"Alors Jack, tu ne cours plus après les blouses blanches ?"_

_-"Pardon ?"_

Sam allait entrer dans la pièce et entendit Daniel parler, elle décida d'écouter un peu.

_-"Tu as sauté sur Janet l'autre matin... Je vous ai surpris à vous embrasser... Enfin, tu l'as eue par surprise, elle n'a pas pu se défendre..." _dit Daniel, contrarié.

_-"Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Daniel !"_

_-"Ce n'est pas une blague, même Sam est témoin, tu la croiras sûrement elle..."_

_-"Quoi ? Elle a vu ça ? Oh non... Comment elle a réagi ?"_

_-"Elle sautait de joie !"_ dit ironiquement Daniel. Jack lui fit une grimace._ "Comment crois-tu qu'elle l'a pris ? Elle a pleuré..."_

_-"Daniel !" _s'indigna Sam, en entrant dans la pièce.

_-"Sam, il faut qu'il sache le mal qu'il nous a fait !"_ dit Daniel.

_-"Mais il ne l'a pas fait exprès !"_

_-"Et alors, dis-moi que tu n'as pas souffert, ou mieux : dis-lui à lui !"_ dit Daniel, pointant Jack du doigt. Sam ne dit rien et voulut quitter la pièce. Daniel l'attrapa par le bras, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa, sous le regard de Jack mais aussi de Janet qui arrivait au même moment.

_-"Voilà, nous sommes quittes ! Tu as embrassé la femme que j'aime et j'ai embrassé la femme que tu aimes !" _dit Daniel fier de lui.

Janet s'avança vers le couple improvisé et Sam recula. Janet fixa Daniel dans les yeux et attrapa son visage entre ses mains, pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Sam leva les sourcils de surprise et tourna la tête vers Jack, qui était aussi surpris qu'elle.

_-"Sam, aides-moi à me lever, j'ai un coup de fil à passer..."_

_-"Mon général, ce n'est pas sérieux... Vous n'allez pas les dénoncer..."_ implora Sam, car elle pensait qu'il voulait les traduire devant la cour martiale.

_-"Les dénoncer ? Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je veux demander au président qu'il nous lâche avec sa fichue loi... Puis je me ferais pardonner..." _dit Jack, alors que Sam le soutenait pour l'aider à se lever, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Cette proximité gênait Sam autant qu'elle lui faisait plaisir.

Elle aida Jack à se rendre dans la salle de bain et lui donna des vêtements, le laissant s'habiller seul.

En sortant, Jack déclara : _"Bon, tous les deux, sortez de cette base et profitez de votre journée !"_

_-"Mais je ne vous ai pas autorisé à reprendre le travail, donc c'est Sam qui donne les ordres encore aujourd'hui" _lui rappela Janet.

_-"Faites ce qu'il dit !" _ordonna Sam, avec un sourire pour ses amis.

Jack passa un bras en travers des épaules de Sam, à la fois pour s'appuyer sur elle mais aussi pour se l'approprier.

_-"Nous en ferons autant ce soir..."_ lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Sam rougit et le guida vers son bureau. L'appel au président ne dura pas longtemps et Jack ressorti de son bureau avec un beau papier, qu'il comptait afficher au mess. Il attrapa Sam par le bras, l'embrassa devant tout le monde et décida de quitter aussi le SGC jusqu'au lendemain.

Sam avait reconduit Jack chez lui et il l'invita à entrer.

_-"De toute façon, tu es obligée de dormir ici !"_

_-"Et pourquoi ?"_

_-"Car tu seras obligée de revenir me chercher demain matin, donc je te garde ici, pour t'éviter de la route..." _dit Jack, en attirant Sam à lui. Il l'embrassa et souleva le débardeur pour caresser la peau douce de Sam. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sam pour se laisser convaincre. Elle gémit et et retira son débardeur. Jack admira le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme mais celle-ci l'enleva rapidement. Jack ôta son t-shirt. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, peau contre peau, ce qui les entraina vers la chambre, tout en se déshabillant.

Jack se fit pardonner une bonne partie de la nuit pour avoir laissé le temps les séparer et aussi pour son comportement avec Janet.

Le lendemain matin, les deux couples se retrouvèrent au mess pour le petit-déjeuner.

Ils avaient tous les quatre des mines fatiguées mais heureuses.

Janet autorisa Jack à rependre son poste, s'il promettait de ne plus jamais l'embrasser. Ils rirent tous et chacun reprit son poste. La nouvelle de l'abolition de la loi anti fraternisation avant fait rapidement le tour de la base et beaucoup de couples se formèrent.

Jack se dit que finalement, cette montée d'hormones avait eu des effets positifs, après coup.

**FIN**


	3. Delatria 3

Série : Stargate SG-1

Genre/Pairing : Romance Jack & Sam, Daniel & Janet.

Saison : 7, Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Janet et Jacob sont vivants.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers Stargate.

* * *

Les quatre membres de SG1, le colonel Jack O'Neill, le major Samantha Carter, le docteur Daniel Jackson et Teal'c étaient partis sur la planète Delatria, avec laquelle ils avaient noué de bons contacts depuis plusieurs semaines.

Ils étaient un peu moins avancés technologiquement que la Terre mais avaient développé de bons traitements des maladies, grâce à des plantes locales.

_-"C'est un savoir ancestral, un peu comme les cultures amérindiennes" _avait expliqué Daniel, après leur première visite.

Le docteur Janet Fraiser avait été conviée au briefing de fin de mission, fascinée par leurs découvertes. Elle entretenait une relation discrète avec l'archéologue et seule leur amie Sam était au courant.

Jack avait remarqué la complicité entre les deux membres de son équipe et en était jaloux. Sam avait toujours été proche de lui mais leurs grades et la chaine de commandement les empêchaient de partager plus d'intimité. Il pensait bien qu'un jour, Sam trouverait un autre homme pour partager sa vie, il n'imaginait pas que son choix se porte sur son ami.

Il avait déjà entendu Jacob dire une fois qu'il apprécierait beaucoup d'avoir Daniel comme gendre. Leur collaboration et entente étant parfaites : Sam cherchait à savoir comment fonctionnaient les choses alors que Daniel apportait ses connaissances mythologiques ou linguistiques.

Jack était donc très distant avec ses amis à la base mais aussi en mission. Daniel était trop occupé avec son histoire avec Janet pour avoir remarqué le comportement de Jack. Sam, de son côté, en était blessée. Elle avait bien compris que Jack était jaloux de sa relation avec Daniel, mais elle était loin de s'imaginer à quel point il les pensait impliqués dans une romance.

Teal'c était semblable à lui-même, rien ne venait perturber son équilibre intérieur.

Le chef du village principal, Piotr, était venu accueillir ses visiteurs terriens quand la porte avait été activée. Il les salua chaleureusement et les invita à le suivre. Il leur offrit à boire et à manger avant de les emmener en balade. Les membres de l'équipe avaient gardé leurs armes mais laissé leurs sacs à dos au village, pour être moins encombrés.

Teal'c et Jack menaient la marche avec Piotr, suivis par Sam et Daniel, qui papotaient tous les deux.

_-"Comment ça se passe avec Janet ?"_ demanda doucement Sam à Daniel.

_-"Super bien. Je l'ai invitée au restaurant hier soir, j'ai passé la nuit avec elle" _dit Daniel en souriant.

_-"Je suis contente que ça avance bien. Tu en as parlé au général Hammond ?"_

_-"Non, j'ose pas... Même si je ne suis pas militaire, j'ai peur que Janet ait des ennuis, je ne sais pas encore quoi faire."_

Sam ne dit rien mais comprenait son ami. Il voulait protéger la femme qu'il aimait, elle en ferait autant si elle était à sa place.

Jack se retourna pour vérifier que le reste de son équipe suivait et croisa le regard de Sam. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ses expressions, il pensait avoir vu de l'affection dans ses yeux.

Elle lui sourit mais il tourna la tête.

_-"Il se passe quoi avec Jack au juste ?" _demanda Daniel, ayant surpris leur échange silencieux.

_-"Je ne sais pas, il est froid et distant depuis quelque temps..."_ soupira Sam.

Daniel passa un bras dans son dos pour la réconforter. Sam tenta de sourire mais elle supportait mal cette distance instaurée par Jack.

Elle remarqua qu'un de ses lacets était défait, elle dit à Daniel d'avancer sans elle, le temps de le refaire. Elle courut pour rattraper son équipe mais elle trébucha. Elle tomba dans une sorte de grotte souterraine qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée.

Daniel se retourna à cet instant pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas loin et hurla son nom quand il la vit disparaitre. Jack et Teal'c stoppèrent leur progression et se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait.

_-"Jack, vite ! Sam est tombée ! Je ne la vois plus !"_ dit Daniel, paniqué.

Jack courut dans la direction que lui montrait Daniel. Il se coucha par terre et observa le fond de la grotte. Elle était remplie d'eau et Sam ne remontait pas à la surface.

Jack retira sa veste et ses chaussures et tendit son P90 à Teal'c. Il plongea dans la grotte pour sauver Sam. Il nagea vers le fond et attrapa Sam par le col de son gilet par balle.

Il la remonta à la surface et demanda à Teal'c de lui jeter une corde. Teal'c s'attacha à un bout et lança l'autre à Jack, qui accrocha Sam.

Teal'c tira de toutes ses forces et Daniel sorti Sam, avec l'aide de Piotr. Teal'c l'ança à nouveau la corde à Jack, qui monta en rappel.

Daniel prenait le pouls de Sam pour vérifier si elle était en vie, mais il faible.

_-"Elle a dû avaler de l'eau... On doit lui faire un massage cardiaque et du bouche-à-bouche !"_ dit-il, en essayant de se rappeler ce que lui avait expliqué Janet, un soir.

Voyant que Jack ne réagissait pas, Daniel défit le gilet de Sam et commença le message.

_-"Jack, tu vas faire le bouche-à-bouche, à mon compte, ok ?"_

Jack hésita mais s'agenouilla à côté de Sam. Au moment le plus opportun, Daniel lui donna le signal et il exécuta les directives de son ami.

Après quelques minutes, Sam cracha de l'eau et Daniel demanda à Jack de la coucher sur le côté. Daniel la regardait cracher de l'eau, impuissant. Jack ne comprenait pas pourquoi Daniel restait à ne rien faire, ni pourquoi c'était lui qui avait fait le massage. Jack décida de caresser la tête de Sam et lui parler doucement.

_-"Carter, ça va aller... Il faut continuer à cracher l'eau que vous avez dans les poumons, ça ira mieux ensuite !"_ Mais Sam était toujours inconsciente.

Piotr lui conseilla de l'emporter au village, où ils allaient essayer de l'installer confortablement pour la réchauffer. Jack la prit dans ses bras et suivit le chef du village. Piotr les conduisit vers la hutte qui leur servait de clinique.

_-"Installez-la sur ce lit" _dit Piotr.

Jack la déposa, Daniel et Teal'c se tenant en retrait.

_-"Elle tremble de froid Piotr !" _dit une des femmes présentes.

_-"Daniel, déshabille-la, elle ne se réchauffera jamais avec ses vêtements mouillés !" _dit Jack, alors que Daniel voulait quitter la tente.

_-"Pourquoi moi ?"_

_-"Ben c'est logique non, vous êtes ensemble... Tu l'as déjà vue nue j'imagine" _gronda Jack, malgré lui.

_-"Jack ? Non je ne suis pas avec Sam. Je sors avec une autre femme, Sam est ma confidente !"_

Jack se tourna vers le lit qu'occupait Sam et entreprit de la déshabiller. Daniel et Teal'c sortirent pour les laisser seuls.

_-"Jack, nous avons des sources chaudes à deux pas, vous devriez aller la baigner un peu pour la réchauffer plus vite !"_ proposa Piotr.

Jack laissa Sam vêtue de ses sous-vêtements et la prit dans ses bras. Il courut avec son fardeau vers la source. Teal'c et Daniel les suivirent avec des couvertures, pour enrouler leur amie après le bain chaud.

Jack demanda à Teal'c de porter Sam, le temps pour lui de se mettre à l'aise. Il conserva son t-shirt et son boxer. Il reprit Sam et entra avec elle dans la source. Sam reprenait des couleurs et semblait reprendre connaissance. Jack essayait de ne pas regarder mais la dentelle blanche humide laissait apparaitre l'anatomie parfaite de sa collègue.

_-"Mon colonel ?" _appela Sam, en voyant Jack.

_-"Sam, ça va aller... Je tente de vous réchauffer, vous êtes tombée dans de l'eau gelée..."_

Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur son front et Daniel put voir qu'il lui murmurait des paroles à l'oreille. Il sourit de voir Jack se rapprocher de Sam. Il y avait eu un malentendu, maintenant dissipé. Sam voulut quitter les bras de Jack mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

_-"Non, tu es trop faible. Je te garde au chaud contre moi pour le moment !"_

_-"Mon colonel ?"_ dit Sam, ne comprenant pas le soudain tutoiement.

_-"Le général Hammond m'a donné une autorisation pour être avec toi. Il s'est arrangé avec notre chef des armées. Je n'ai rien tenté avant car je pensais que tu sortais avec Daniel..."_

_-"Daniel ? Non, pas du tout !"_ dit Sam, en passant ses bras derrière le cou de Jack.

_-"Je sais, il m'a expliqué. Je me suis imaginé des choses mais j'avais tort"_ dit Jack avant d'embrasser Sam, délicatement. Ils sortirent de l'eau peu après et Teal'c les enroula dans une épaisse couverture.

Jack avait décidé de ne pas rester sur Delatria et de rentrer au SGC pour que Sam soit soignée par Janet. Elle avait contracté une vilaine fièvre et était restée hospitalisée deux jours.

Jack était resté à son chevet et avait vite compris que Janet était l'élue du coeur de Daniel.

Dès que le médecin l'y autorisa, Jack emmena Sam chez lui et la soigna jusqu'à complète guérison. Elle vendit sa maison et s'installa avec l'homme de sa vie.

**FIN**


	4. Delatria 4

Série : Stargate SG-1

Genre/Pairing : Ship Jack & Sam

Saison : 7, Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Janet est est vivante, Pete n'existe pas.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers Stargate.

Note de l'auteur : c'est MON histoire, je fais ce que je veux, donc Teal'c a encore un symbiote, même si c'est la saison 7 :p

* * *

_-"C'est quand même assez extraordinaire ça !"_ dit le docteur Janet Fraiser, visiblement mécontente.

_-"Doc, je vous jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès !" _grommela le colonel Jack O'Neill.

Le médecin ne répondit pas mais Jack recula légèrement du MALP. Le docteur Fraiser avait beau être au SGC et lui sur une autre planète, son regard n'en était pas moins menaçant. Du haut de son mètre cinquante, Janet était une véritable tigresse. Le médecin soupira avant d'annoncer qu'elle allait rejoindre SG1, le temps pour elle se préparer.

Une demi-heure après le contact radio, Janet passa le vortex avec son équipement habituel.

_-"Salut Doc ! Merci pour la consultation à domicile !"_

_-"Mon colonel. Bon allons-y, je suppose que vos deux malades ne vont pas se soigner tous seuls !"_

_-"Vous seriez surprise des capacités de Carter à gérer ce genre de situation..."_

_-"Elle est en effet très débrouillarde et si elle n'était pas elle-même blessée, je suppose qu'elle aurait été mesure de gérer le docteur Jackson !" _

_-"Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de vous entendre l'appeler Dr Jackson..."_

_-"Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas plus étrange que vous et Sam avec vos monsieur, Carter et mon colonel !"_

_-"A la différence que je ne couche pas avec Carter !" _dit Jack, comme si l'idée le dégouttait.

_-"Comme si ça ne vous avait jamais traversé l'esprit !" _dit Janet.

Elle avait vu Teal'c la saluer au loin et elle avait accéléré le pas pour le rejoindre. Le colonel était abasourdi. Bien sûr qu'il pensait à Carter, à lui faire l'amour et passer des nuits entières à l'admirer, ce n'était pas le problème. Ce qui le gênait c'était que Fraiser le sache et le souligne à voix haute en plus !

Après avoir vu ses deux patients préférés, Janet sorti de la tente de SG1 pour faire le point avec Teal'c et Jack.

_-"Mon colonel, l'état de Daniel n'est pas préoccupant mais je souhaite ramener Sam à la base pour faire quelques radios. Je pense que vous avez correctement remis l'épaule en place mais je veux faire un contrôle et la bloquer pour que tout se remette bien."_

_-"D'accord. Et notre archéologue alors ?"_

_-"Vous savez qu'il souffre d'allergies sévères mais il a trouvé que ça serait une bonne idée de partir en mission depuis quelques semaines sans traitement. D'où sa crise d'asthme"_ expliqua Janet.

Jack grogna mais il n'était pas si mécontent que ça de quitter cette planète. Ils n'avaient rien découvert de vital, mis à part des plantes aux vertus soi-disant curatives mais le colonel ne croyait pas à ce genre de remèdes. Comme Janet avait donné un antidouleur à Sam, Teal'c et Jack durent la mettre sur un brancard et la porter pour regagner le SGC. Daniel marchait doucement derrière, se remettant avec peine de sa crise, Janet le soutenait comme elle pouvait.

_-"Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ça s'est déclaré !" _dit Daniel, penaud.

_-"Tu sais, il suffit d'un choc pour que l'asthme montre le bout de son nez. Tu as dû avoir peur en voyant Sam basculer dans le ravin, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça" _expliqua Janet.

_-"J'ignore ce qui m'a fait le plus peur : voir Sam tomber ou la pensée que Jack allait me tuer !"_

_-"C'est de ta faute si elle est tombée ?"_

_-"Oui un peu. Je prenais des photos du site et je ne regardais pas où je marchais. Sam m'a attrapé par le bras pour que j'évite un tronc d'arbre mais avec mon poids, nous avons basculé et elle est tombée..."_

_-"Oh, j'imagine que le colonel devait être furieux !"_

_-"Plus que tu ne peux imaginer !" _dit Daniel.

Jack leur demanda d'accélérer le pas et de cesser de discuter, le tout sur un ton sans appel. Janet glissa un regard désolé à Daniel, comprenant que Jack était toujours fâché à cause de l'accident de Sam.

Jack avait eu le bon réflexe en la remettant à chaud mais un suivi s'imposait, pour éviter toute complication. De plus, Sam souffrait beaucoup car ils n'avaient aucun antidouleur assez fort avec eux en mission. Jack avait expliqué à Janet que Sam s'était évanouie de douleur avant qu'il puisse immobiliser son bras. Avec Teal'c, ils l'avaient installée sous leur tente, pendant que Daniel tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Jack avait laissé Teal'c essayer de mettre Daniel en méditation pour l'apaiser et il avait couru vers la Porte des étoiles, demander de l'aide.

Au SGC, Sam et Daniel avaient été soignés en priorité mais Teal'c et Jack n'avaient pas échappé à la visite de contrôle, même s'ils étaient en pleine forme. SG1 n'avait passé que trois jours sur la planète Delatria avant que Sam ne tombe dans le ravin. Janet avait redonné des antidouleurs à Sam et cette dernière semblait avoir sombré dans un profond sommeil.

_-"Elle sera sur pieds demain matin, colonel"_ avait déclaré Janet quand Jack était venu prendre de ses nouvelles.

_-"Je vais quand même veiller sur elle cette nuit, je ne sais même pas si elle est consciente d'être rentrée."_

Janet lui sourit et le laissa faire, sachant qu'il serait impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Sam émergea le lendemain matin, croisant le regard bienveillant de Janet. Elle remarqua que le colonel dormait sur un fauteuil près d'elle.

_-"Salut Sam !"_ dit joyeusement le médecin, tirant Jack de ses rêves.

_-"Salut" _répondit Sam, la bouche un peu pâteuse.

_-"Alors Dorothée ? Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?"_

_-"Bien, mon colonel, merci."_

Elle avait les traits tirés et Jack ne releva pas le ton un froid de son major. Il se leva et s'étira avant de quitter l'infirmerie pour prendre une douche. Il donna rendez-vous aux deux femmes au mess. Janet s'approcha de Sam et lui caressa doucement la joue car elle avait une petite éraflure. Sam lui sourit.

Quand Jack arriva au mess, il fut surpris par l'attroupement à l'entrée. Il avait dû jouer des coudes pour se frayer un passage.

_-"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cet attroupement ?" _hurla-t-il.

Quand il arriva au centre du réfectoire, il comprit. Sam et Janet étaient debout, l'une en face de l'autre, se tenant par la taille. Janet avait la tête levée vers Sam et elles s'embrassaient. Ou plutôt, elles échangeaient le baiser le plus érotique qu'il était possible de voir. D'où il se tenait, Jack pouvait voir leurs langues se caresser. Soudain, Janet passa une main sous le t-shirt de Sam, lui caressant amoureusement le dos.

Tous les hommes de la base étaient réunis et regardaient en silence. Si certains étaient médusés, d'autres leur lançaient des regards équivoques, ce qui déplut fortement au colonel. Il fit signe à Teal'c de saisir le médecin, pendant qu'il se chargeait de son second. Les deux femmes se débattirent comme des lionnes, refusant qu'on les sépare. Teal'c maitrisa Janet mais Jack tomba au sol avec Sam, qu'il tenait fermement. Les hommes pestèrent contre Jack et Teal'c, qui avaient interrompu le spectacle.

_-"Retournez tous au travail avant que je ne fasse venir le général !"_ gronda Jack, d'un ton sans appel.

Hammond arriva au même moment, prévenu par le poste de sécurité. Il trouva Janet, enserrée par Teal'c et Sam dans les bras de Jack. Malgré son bras immobilisé, le major souhaitait s'arracher de l'emprise de son supérieur pour reprendre son échange avec son amie.

_-"Colonel !" _gronda le général.

_-"Je sais de quoi ça à l'air, mais écoutez-moi avant de juger !" _plaida Jack pour sa défense. Il se releva péniblement, refusant de lâcher Sam.

_-"Expliquez-vous !"_

_-"Quand je suis arrivé, ces deux furies étaient occupées à s'embrasser goulument, devant tout le monde. J'ai jugé préférable de les séparer avant qu'elles ne créent une émeute, mon général"_ expliqua Jack, avec difficultés.

L'homme semblait sceptique, alors Jack relâcha sa prisonnière, invitant Teal'c à faire de même. Aussitôt libres, les deux femmes se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre et reprirent leur baiser passionné. Hammond aurait perdu tous ses cheveux s'il n'avait pas été chauve.

_-"Colonel ! Séparez-les !"_

Jack fit signe à Teal'c de changer et de s'occuper de Sam, pendant qu'il gérait Janet. Le major voulut se débattre mais la poigne de Teal'c était plus ferme que celle du colonel. Jack décida de les séparer, le temps de trouver une explication. Il essaya de leur poser des questions mais les deux femmes étaient résolument muettes.

_-"Allons voir Daniel"_ dit Jack, prenant son major par la main, pour la tirer à sa suite.

Il envoya Teal'c avec Janet à l'infirmerie. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait Sam semblait retrouver ses esprits.

_-"Je me sens bizarre mon colonel..." _murmura Sam.

Jack stoppa sa progression pour la regarder. Elle semblait émerger, comme après un coup sur la tête.

_-"Oui j'imagine... Rouler une pelle à Fraiser en plein milieu du mess, ça fait des émotions..." _dit Jack, ironique.

Sam cligna des yeux, dans une parfaite imitation de Thor. Comme elle ne réagissait toujours pas, Jack reprit sa main et ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Daniel.

_-"Jack, je viens de faire une découverte incroyable"_ lança l'archéologue en le voyant.

_-"Si ça n'a pas de rapport avec Carter, je ne veux rien entendre !"_

_-"Que veux-tu dire ?"_

_-"Je viens de la séparer de sa ventouse... Elle et le doc étaient collées l'une à l'autre !"_

_-"Hein ?"_ demanda Daniel.

_-"Elle et le doc s'embrassaient à pleine bouche en plein mess, donc ma question était : est-ce que votre découverte a un rapport avec ça ?"_

_-"Bah euh oui je pense !"_

Jack le dévisagea avec un air surpris, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

_-"En fait, les plantes médicinales ont d'autres vertus. Elles sont aussi aphrodisiaques !"_

_-"Ah !" _dit Jack, jetant un coup d'oeil vers Sam... qui venait de disparaitre.

_-"Carter !"_ hurla Jack, se lançant à sa poursuite.

A peine arrivé au détour d'un couloir que Sam avait déjà commencé à soulever son t-shirt noir pour l'enlever. Heureusement, son bras en écharpe l'empêcha de le retirer aussi vite que voulu. Janet était en face d'elle et elles semblaient à deux doigts de se jeter l'une sur l'autre. Teal'c arriva en courant, une main sur son front, un filet de sang coulant de sa tempe.

_-"Désolé O'Neill, elle m'a assommé !"_

_-"Ce n'est rien Teal'c" _dit Jack, attrapant fermement Sam par le bras._ "Celle-ci a attendu que j'ai le dos tourné pour s'enfuir !"_

Le colonel et le jaffa se regardèrent un instant, se demandant quoi faire avec les deux femmes.

_-"Daniel dit que ces saletés de plantes sont aphrodisiaques. Si jamais il se jette sur moi, protégez-moi Teal'c !"_ implora Jack.

Son ami leva un sourcil mais promit de faire rempart avec son corps.

_-"On doit impérativement les garder à distance l'une de l'autre !"_

_-"Daniel Jackson devrait sûrement s'entretenir avec Bill Lee concernant ces plantes" _proposa Teal'c.

_-"Très bien, allez-y avec le doc, je vais dans mon bureau avec Carter."_

Jack avait profité de la lucidité passagère de Sam pour lui parler de la découverte de Daniel et elle lui donna quelques pistes de réflexion puis elle l'aida avec ses rapports de mission.

_-"Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez accumuler autant de retard !" _râla Sam.

_-"Et moi, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment vous vous êtes retrouvée à rouler une pelle à votre meilleure copine en plein mess !"_

Sam ne releva pas mais rougit violemment.

_-"Je vous taquine Carter !"_

_-"Je sais bien mais je suis consciente que ça va nous poursuivre ! Les femmes ici ont déjà du mal à se faire accepter alors si en plus, on en rajoute avec ce genre de relation !"_

_-"Carter, ne vous en faites pas. On fera comme on a toujours fait !"_

Sam l'interrogea du regard.

_-"On fera front tous ensemble et ceux à qui ça ne plait pas... je laisserais à Teal'c le soin de les démembrer !"_

Sam sourit un peu avant de manquer de s'étouffer.

_-"Mince, le général peut nous traduire devant la cour martiale pour ça !"_

_-"Carter, je ne vois pas pourquoi..."_

_-"Mais parce que ça s'appelle fraterniser, même si nous sommes des femmes, monsieur ! C'est pas vrai ça, ce que les hommes peuvent être..."_

_-"Carter !"_ la coupa Jack, avant que n'aille trop loin. _"Je voulais juste dire que fraterniser sous l'influence de plantes extraterrestres, ce n'est pas vraiment fraterniser..."_

_-"Oh" _dit Sam, un peu honteuse.

_-"Non mais si vous vouliez sauter sur un homme, moi par exemple - mais je ne dis ça qu'à titre d'exemple - personne ne vous en voudrait..."_

_-"Mon colonel !" _s'indigna Sam. _"Ce n'est pas drôle."_

_-"Désolé"_ dit Jack, s'approchant dangereusement de Sam. _"Je disais ça pour détendre l'atmosphère."_

_-"Je sais monsieur, je vous remercie."_

_-"Songez à ma proposition, hein ?"_ dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Jack ouvrit la porte de son bureau et fut presque assommé par Janet. Quand il reprit conscience, il n'en crut pas ses yeux : Janet était en soutien-gorge, sa blouse et son t-shirt au sol. Elle avait passé ses bras sous le treillis de Sam et elles s'embrassaient encore. Jack entendit des pas dans le couloir et trouva Daniel, abasourdi, sur le pas de sa porte. son regard passa du couple à Jack, au sol. Il l'aida à se relever.

_-"Attrapez Janet et mettez-lui sa blouse avant de la mettre en cellule, elle est plus dangereuse que Sam !" _ordonna Jack, attrapant Sam par la taille, enroulant son bras autour d'elle.

Daniel obtempéra et Janet frappa des poings sur la poitrine de l'archéologue mais il tint bon et se fit aider par Siler pour enfermer Janet, à moitié nue sous sa blouse blanche. Sam sembla reprendre ses esprits et Jack l'emmena voir Lee.

Teal'c avait retrouvé le reste de son équipe, après un somme forcé. Janet lui avait injecté une drogue immobilisant le symbiote et l'avait assommé plus fort que la fois précédente. Teal'c avait été hors-jeu pendant un bon moment. Il se sentait vaseux mais encore pire, honteux.

_-"Euréka !" _dit Lee, en regardant son microscope.

Sam se pencha sur l'appareil et regarda dedans, laissant ses collègues s'interroger.

_-"Oui, je crois que vous avez trouvé !"_ dit Sam avec un sourire.

_-"C'est bon ?" _demanda Jack.

_-"Oui, grâce à Jolinar, j'ai été en partie immunisée contre le virus contenu dans cette plante."_

_-"Comment se fait-il que seules Fraiser et vous ayez été infectées ?"_

_-"Parce que le virus ne se fixe que sur le second chromosome X"_ expliqua Lee, qui avait analysé le sang des deux femmes et les plantes collectées par Daniel.

Il avait préparé une infusion à Sam la veille au soir et elle avait rempli sa gourde avec. Quand Janet était arrivée, elle avait bu l'eau de Sam et avait été infectée à son tour, plus violemment et plus rapidement que Sam.

Lee synthétisa un vaccin et fit une injection à Sam. Teal'c accompagna Sam voir Janet, avec le remède car elle était affreusement agitée. Elle se calma en voyant la femme de sa vie.

_-"Mon amour, te voilà, tu m'as manqué !"_

Sam était gênée mais elle joua le jeu, pour approcher son amie et lui faire son injection. Teal'c essayait de garder un visage de marbre mais était furieux en voyant Janet. Sam allait ouvrir la porte de la cage mais Teal'c attrapa son poignet.

_-"Êtes-vous sûre, major Carter ?"_

_-"En effet" _dit Sam, mutine.

Sam continua donc sa progression vers Janet. Elle ignorait cependant que Jack et Daniel étaient en salle de vidéosurveillance, seuls pour que personne ne soit témoin de ce qui pourrait se passer. Sam prit Janet dans ses bras, et sorti une seringue de sa manche, dans le dos de son amie. Janet s'arrangea pour embrasser Sam et celle-ci se laissa faire, profitant de ce qu'elle était occupée pour la piquer à l'épaule. Elle avait habilement fait glisser la blouse et Janet ne vit rien arriver. Comme l'antidote était puissant, Janet fit un malaise après quelques secondes. Teal'c vint au secours de Sam qui ne pouvait pas la retenir avec un seul bras valide. Il allongea le médecin sur une des couchettes, tandis que Sam s'asseyait près d'elle, lui caressant les cheveux.

Le général Hammond avait convoqué tout le personnel, militaire et civil en salle d'embarquement et avait clairement signifié à chacun que les remarques déplacées envers les deux femmes, victimes d'un virus extraterrestre, seraient perçues comme des attaques personnelles envers lui-même et Jack avait ajouté _"Envers SG1 également !"_

Quand le personnel avait vu les visages du général, du colonel O'Neill, de Teal'c et de Daniel, tous avaient compris que ces hommes-là ne plaisantaient pas.

Au mess, un petit malin eut la bonne idée de tester la résistance de l'équipe phare du SGC. Il se moquait des jeunes femmes, insistant sur une hypothétique liaison entre elles. Janet ne supporta pas et quitta le réfectoire. Jack retint Sam par le bras, pour ne pas donner d'argument supplémentaire au capitaine.

_-"Si vous la suivez, ça ne fera qu'alimenter les ragots. Restez ici, ignorez-le et respirez !" _

_-"A vos ordres, mon colonel."_

Teal'c voulut intervenir au bout d'un moment, surtout quand Sam se leva prestement, afin de quitter les lieux. Jack se leva à son tour, si vite que le capitaine eut peur et se tu. Le colonel attrapa Sam, la fit basculer et l'embrassa.

_-"Voilà ! Si vous voulez cancaner, parlez de moi !" _dit Jack, à la cantonade.

Il avait redressé Sam mais ne l'avait pas lâchée, la jeune femme tremblait légèrement. Le regard qu'elle lança à Jack l'aurait fait fondre sur place, s'ils avaient été ailleurs.

Quelques jours plus tard, les échanges de baisers entre Sam et Janet avaient été oublié, au profit du baiser entre le colonel et son major. Jack avait prévenu Hammond, histoire d'éviter les ennuis. Le général avait râlé pour la forme mais souriait intérieurement de l'initiative.

Sam avait toujours le bras immobilisé et Jack l'aidait beaucoup à la base. Ce soir-là, elle lui demanda de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle était restée au SGC le plus longtemps possible pour ne pas déranger le colonel mais elle était à court de vêtements. Jack se gara devant la maison de Sam et l'aida à descendre puis à ouvrir sa porte. Sam l'invita à entrer. Elle avait les moins moites, ses genoux menaçaient de la lâcher. Elle espérait un autre baiser, sans trop y croire. Elle l'invita à se servir une bière, le temps pour elle de se débarrasser de ses chaussures. Elle était en train de râler quand deux mains virent à son secours.

_-"Merci mon colonel" _dit-elle, quand il lui retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

Il laissa ses doigts caresser les chevilles de la jeune femme.

Elle retint sa respiration, se demandant à quoi il jouait. Il lui lança un sourire carnassier, elle écarquilla les yeux mais il se détourna vite, massant les chevilles de Sam, remontant vers le mollet. Il fut contraint de s'arrêter car elle portait un jean.

_-"Je... je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait au mess, l'autre jour."_

_-"Ce n'est rien, mais ça les fait parler un peu plus sur vous..."_

_-"Mais je suis habituée, ce n'est pas le cas de Janet. Elle est forte mais elle n'est pas préparée à ça et cette forme d'injustice..."_

_-"Injustice ?"_

_-"Oui, vous et moi sommes habitués aux ragots sur nous..."_

_-"Et c'est juste parce que ?"_

_-"Parce qu'il y a une part de vérité, monsieur."_

_-"Jack. Nous ne sommes pas à la base, nous avons une conversation personnelle, donc c'est Jack."_

_-"Jack"_ répéta-t-elle, savourant le gout de son prénom sur sa langue.

N'y tenant plus, le colonel se releva en fixant Sam. Il s'avança et posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune femme, sur le dossier du canapé. Tendrement, il l'embrassa et Sam passa son bras libre autour de la nuque de Jack. Les vêtements volèrent, plus ou moins vite, à cause de l'épaule endolorie de Sam. Jack fut doux et attentionné. Ils trouvèrent la chambre de Sam, sans se lâcher. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre.

_-"La prochaine fois, j'espère que le virus t'enverra dans mes bras..."_ dit Jack, caressant le dos de sa maitresse.

_-"Pourquoi ? Ca ne t'a pas excité de me voir avec Janet ?"_

_-"Oh si, c'était..." Jack _grogna _"intéressant ! D'ailleurs, elle a une sacrée paire de..."_

Sam posa sa main sur la bouche de son amant.

_-"Ouais bref, j'étais jaloux, c'est tout"_ avoua Jack.

_-"Maintenant que tu es là, je ne te laisse plus partir. Ne sois pas jaloux, je t'appartiens corps et âme" _dit-elle, déposant un baiser sur lèvres chaudes et aimantes de Jack.

Il roula sur elle et entreprit de lui montrer qu'il lui appartenait aussi, avec ou sans virus.

**FIN**


	5. Delatria 5

Série : Stargate SG-1

Genre/Pairing : Ship / délire

Résumé : Sam et Janet ont un comportement étrange...

Saison : 7, Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Janest est vivante, Pete n'existe pas.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers Stargate.

* * *

SG1 avait demandé au général Hammond une équipe médicale sur Delatria, planète avec laquelle ils étaient en train de signer un traité. Un jeune garçon était très malade et le colonel Jack O'Neill espérait que le docteur Janet Fraiser pourrait le soigner.

Après être arrivée sur place, la jeune femme avait diagnostiqué une péritonite aigue. Elle opéra l'enfant dans un hôpital de campagne, monté par Jack et Teal'c. L'opération se passa bien et les villageois organisèrent une fête pour remercier les Terriens. Sam et Janet avaient décidé d'en profiter un peu et les hommes de SG1 les gardèrent à l'oeil, histoire de repousser les curieux. Si ces deux-là se lâchaient, les mâles des alentours allaient rappliquer ventre à terre et leurs amis n'en avaient pas vraiment envie. Cependant, Sam et Janet étaient restées en tête-à-tête, riant à leurs bêtises à elles. Elles avaient repoussé toutes les tentatives d'approche des étrangers comme de l'équipe médicale. Teal'c, Jack et Daniel savaient qu'il ne fallait même pas essayer quand elles étaient comme ça, ils se tenaient à donc à distance, les observant de loin.

Finalement, tout le monde finit par aller se coucher et ils durent les porter pour les mettre sous la tente qui leur était réservée. Elles ronflèrent à faire s'envoler la tente et le colonel secoua la tête quand il croisa Teal'c lors de l'échange de quart. Comme le coin semblait calme, les deux guerriers avaient décidé de se partager la nuit. Quand Sam émergea, elle réveilla Janet et Teal'c leur annonça qu'elles devaient rentrer sur Terre avec l'équipe médicale, sur ordre du colonel. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard inquiet mais le jaffa les rassura.

_-"O'Neill ne semblait pas fâché quand il a donné cet ordre."_

Sam craignait tout de même que son comportement de la veille ne lui vale des ennuis avec sa hiérarchie. Elle rangea sa tente avec l'aide de Teal'c, pendant que Janet supervisait sa propre équipe et son équipement.

Les deux femmes rentrèrent au SGC dans l'après-midi, sans avoir croisé ni Daniel ni Jack. Janet savait que Sam était inquiète du silence du colonel et s'en voulait un peu.

_-"Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Janet, personne ne m'a forcé à boire et faire la folle avec toi. Il va sûrement faire un rapport sur mon comportement. Je vais être virée de SG1, tu vas voir !"_

Sam commençait à paniquer un peu.

_-"Calme-toi et respire !" _ordonna Janet.

Elles franchirent le vortex et après un examen médical complet, le général les autorisa à aller se reposer dans leurs quartiers.

_-"Le débriefing aura lieu demain matin à 08.00"_ déclara Hammond.

Sam s'était à peine déshabillée qu'elle était tombée sur son lit et s'était endormie instantanément. Plus tard, des coups frappés durement à la porte la firent grogner. Elle tira la couverture sur sa tête et se tourna pour se rendormir. La porte s'ouvrit.

_-"Carter !"_ s'écria une voix d'homme.

_-"Mmmmmmmmmmmm"_ geignit-elle.

_-"Carter !" _insista l'homme. _"Aller debout !"_

_-"Quoi ?"_ demanda-t-elle, un rien agressive.

_-"Mais vous allez changer de ton avec moi, Carter ! Et puis, le général dit que vous êtes venue ici directement après la visite médicale, ne me dites pas que vous êtes fatiguée !"_

_-"Oh foutez-moi la paix ! Je suis naze !"_

_-"Je vous demande pardon ?" _dit l'homme, visiblement mécontent.

Sam se redressa d'un bond dans son lit.

_-"Mais dégagez de ma chambre ! Vous vous croyez où ? Qui vous a autorisé à venir me réveiller comme ça ? C'est mon père c'est ça ?" _cracha Sam.

Jack la regarda, médusé. Elle n'avait pas levé la tête vers lui mais sa tenue accrocha son regard. Elle ne portait que son t-shirt noir et une culotte assortie, ses cheveux courts étaient ébouriffés sur son crâne. Jack ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus désirable qu'à ce moment précis, son humeur de chien en moins.

_-"Vous vous adressez à un colonel, un peu de respect jeune fille !"_ dit Jack, essayant de lui faire la morale avec un peu d'humour.

Il ignorait ce qui arrivait à son second mais il évitait toujours de la prendre de front en commençant une journée. Sam retira ses mains de son visage et regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle ne reconnaissait pas les lieux.

_-"Mais putain, je suis où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?!"_

_-"Qui ?"_

_-"Mon emmerdeur de père ! Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'envoyer ici, où que je sois ! C'est quoi, une école militaire ?"_

_-"Carter, vous êtes au SGC, est-ce que vous allez bien ?"_

Elle le dévisagea.

_-"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur" _dit Sam, en insistant sur le dernier mot, son ton radoucit._ "Mais je veux bien faire tout ce que vous m'ordonnerez."_

Elle se leva pour se rapprocher, de manière plutôt féline, de son supérieur.

_-"Carter, calmez vos ardeurs ou je vous jette sous une douche froide."_

_-"Si vous venez avec moi, je veux bien" _gloussa la jeune femme, les yeux braqués sur ceux de Jack.

Celui-ci sentit ses forces l'abandonner quand elle le fixa de la sorte. Il fut sauvé par Daniel, qui arriva en courant.

_-"Jack, on a un problème, Janet semble souffrante !"_

Il stoppa quand il trouva Sam, en tenue légère, collée à Jack.

_-"Ah, je vois que Sam est dans le même état !"_

_-"Comment ça ?"_

_-"Janet m'a fait le même coup. Elle semble avoir régressé au stade de l'adolescence..."_

_-"Ado ? Tu plaisantes, Carter est à deux doigts de me violer !"_

_-"Oui, leurs hormones sont en fusion... Tiens, demande-lui quel âge elle a !"_

Daniel se détourna pour ne pas voir Sam à moitié nue.

_-"Carter" _commença Jack, essayant de décoller le corps de Sam du sien._ "Quel âge avez-vous ?"_

_-"16 ans, pourquoi ?"_

_-"Et merde, détournement de mineure !" _dit Jack_. "Bon, filez prendre une douche et vous habiller, je vous attends dans le couloir."_

Sam grommela quelque chose que Jack ne comprit pas. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda Daniel, qui fixait ses chaussures.

_-"Danny... qu'est-ce qui se passe dans votre tête ?"_

Daniel releva doucement la tête et Jack put apercevoir une lueur amusée dans ses yeux. L'archéologue se réjouissait de la situation et ne savait pas cacher ses émotions, même quand il l'aurait voulu.

_-"Ca risque d'être drôle avec Janet et Sam ado..."_

_-"Je ne pense pas ! Jacob m'a raconté que Sam avait fait les 400 coups à cette époque, une vraie rebelle défiant l'autorité !"_

_-"Pas étonnant pour une fille de général, la période de rébellion est plutôt logique."_

_-"Certes mais en plus d'être une tête brulée, c'était une vraie tête de mule !"_

_-"C'était ?" _s'exclama Daniel, au bord du fou rire.

_-"Ouais bon, tu vois ce que je veux dire !"_

La porte des quartiers de Sam s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme et Jack cru qu'il allait avoir une attaque. Jack nota d'ailleurs que sa subordonnée semblait avoir perdu quelques années, ses traits étaient plus juvéniles, comme si elle avait une vingtaine d'années.

_-"Carter ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?"_

Sam se détailla des pieds à la tête mais sembla satisfaite de son choix : son pantalon de treillis, retroussé jusqu'à mi-mollet avec ses rangers non lacées, dans le plus beau style punk. Le tout accompagné son merveilleux top gris, celui qu'elle portait à leur retour de P3X-797 quand elle l'avait agressé dans les vestiaires. Jack n'espérait plus revoir cette petite pièce de tissu et aurait préféré qu'elle le garde pour lui. Là, toute la base allait en profiter car le général les attendait en salle de briefing. Jack la regarda dans les yeux et nota le maquillage outrancier, sans parler du litre de parfum dont elle s'était aspergée, faisant éternuer Daniel. Jack l'invita à passer devant mais remarqua le string qui dépassait de son pantalon. Il secoua la tête.

C'est une Carter débraillée qui se présenta devant le général Hammond, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes. Il passa de Sam à Janet, puis de Daniel à Jack.

_-"Colonel, dois-je en déduire qu'elles sont touchées toutes les deux ?"_

Avant que l'intéressé ne prenne la parole, les deux jeunes femmes gloussaient bruyamment.

_-"Est-ce que ça répond à votre question, mon général ?"_

Hammond fit que oui de la tête et Teal'c ouvrit de grands yeux quand les deux femmes s'approchèrent de lui, afin de tâter ses biceps. Il se laissa faire, ne voulant pas se montrer désagréable et si Jack ne l'avait pas mieux connu, il aurait pu jurer que le jaffa appréciait la manoeuvre.

_-"Il va falloir les garder à l'oeil et trouver une explication à ce comportement. Je ne peux pas les laisser se balader dans la base dans ces tenues !" _gronda le général.

Jack accorda toute son attention à Janet et remarqua que la blouse blanche cachait assez mal la jupe très très courte et le chemisier grand ouvert.

Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient conspirer et elles prenaient Teal'c à parti. Jack priait que le plan ne soit pas trop aberrant, car si Sam pour sa part était un génie, Janet n'était pas en reste. Jack redoutait quel genre de plan machiavélique ces deux ados pouvaient monter.

_-"J'ai faim !"_ décréta Sam.

Janet décida de l'accompagner au mess et Teal'c leur montra le chemin. Jack attrapa Sam par le bras et la força à enfiler sa veste de treillis. Il pensait qu'elle allait se débattre et refuser de la porter mais au lieu de ça, elle se laissa faire. Elle respira le parfum masculin émanant du treillis et déposa une bise sur la joue du colonel. Elle le planta là, sous le regard mi-amusé mi-furieux du général.

_-"Colonel ! Suivez-les, je refuse qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit. Avec ce comportement, elles ne sont pas à l'abri des ennuis !"_

Daniel lui emboita le pas et quand ils entrèrent au mess, le choc fit presque tomber l'archéologue à la renverse. Sam et Janet étaient assises sur une des tables, au centre de la pièce, entourées de tous les mâles de la base. Teal'c montait paisiblement la garde, mais il semblait vexé de ne plus être le centre de l'attention féminine. Jack aurait presque pu sourire si les demoiselles n'avaient pas été si ouvertement aguicheuses. Quelque chose dans leur façon de se tenir laissait entrevoir une opportunité à saisir et les militaires, comme les scientifiques, faisaient la queue pour être là quand elles arrêteraient leur choix.

_-"Personne n'a donc de travail dans cette base ? Si c'est le cas, venez me voir, j'ai de quoi vous occuper jusqu'à la fin du monde !" _gronda Jack.

La plupart des hommes présents savaient qu'il était très mal vu de tourner autour de Carter, ils s'éloignèrent donc assez rapidement pour ne pas subir les foudres du colonel.

_-"Daniel, tu t'y connais en adolescente de 16 ans, toi ?"_

Daniel éclata de rire.

_-"Jack, c'est toi qui m'as traité de geek un jour, tu te souviens ?"_

Jack hocha la tête.

_-"Et tu sais que les geeks n'y connaissent rien et s'y prennent mal avec les femmes... donc je te laisse imaginer mon adolescence quand je devais ouvrir la bouche pour m'exprimer... D'autant, que je n'ai jamais fréquenté de filles aussi jolies qu'elles deux donc..."_

Jack se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de trouver une idée pour les occuper assez longtemps pour qu'elles ne créent pas d'émeute au SGC.

_-"Bon, tu vas contacter la Tok'ra pour leur demander assistance, puis on enverra SG3 sur Delatria afin qu'ils prennent des échantillons de ce qu'elles ont ingurgité à la fête."_

Daniel approuva le plan et quitta le réfectoire. Jack s'approcha du groupe étrange formé des deux ados coincées dans des corps de femmes et du jaffa, un air malicieusement neutre sur le visage. Il capta immédiatement l'attention de Sam et décida de jouer la carte de l'indifférence, sachant que ça la rendrait dingue. Car si Sam Carter adulte arrivait à se contenir, il doutait que sa version adolescente y arrive. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le fixa un moment. Elle finit par soupirer quand il resta insensible à ses appels discrets. Il buvait son café en conversant avec son ami.

_-"Colonel, on peut sortir d'ici ?" _demanda Sam, se mordant la lèvre.

Jack tourna finalement la tête vers elle, puisqu'elle avait fait l'effort de s'adresser directement à lui.

_-"Pour aller où, Carter ?"_

_-"Faire du shopping ?"_

Jack manqua de s'étrangler avec une gorgée de café. Il détestait ça en temps normal mais avec deux ados, hors de question.

_-"Non Carter, que vous le vouliez ou non, nous avons du travail ici."_

_-"Du travail ? Je ne vous vois pas beaucoup vous en occuper depuis ce matin, vous trainer à droite, à gauche sans but précis !"_

_-"Elle n'a pas tort, O'Neill !"_

_-"Teal'c, ne commencez pas, je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de sortir avec elles pour une virée au centre commercial mais c'est non !"_

Le colonel soupira et décida d'enfermer les jeunes femmes en isolement, le temps de trouver une solution. Il assigna Teal'c à leur surveillance, pendant qu'il allait chercher ses rapports de mission, pour relecture. Il traina un peu dans la base, sachant les filles sous bonne garde.

Quand il revint vers les quartiers d'isolement, il trouva deux gardes inconscients au sol. Jack prévint que la base devait être bouclée et il croisa les doigts que les fugitives soient encore là. Il se demanda après coup où était passé Teal'c...

_-"Colonel, comment ont-elles pu s'enfuir ?" _gronda le général.

_-"Vous voulez dire de leur cellule ou de la base ?"_

_-"Colonel !" _

Jack regarda le bout de ses rangers. SG3 arriva en tenue, tous prêts à partir sur Delatria, trouver la source des ennuis des majors Carter et Fraiser. Hammond leur souhaita bonne chance et Jack leur demanda de faire vite.

_-"Colonel, j'attends toujours votre réponse" _dit le général, en remontant vers son bureau.

_-"D'après ce que j'ai vu sur les bandes de vidéosurveillance, elles ont utilisé la même ruse que quand elles avaient été enfermées par Hathor : elles ont usé de leurs charmes..."_

Le général réprima sa colère et ordonna à Jack de les retrouver, ainsi que leur garde du corps, lui aussi évadé du SGC et de les ramener, en usant de la force si besoin.

Jack passa par le bureau de Daniel pour le réquisitionner car il avait, grâce à Walter, put obtenir confirmation de la position des trois fuyards. Ils étaient partis au centre commercial.

Jack s'en était douté mais l'activité du portable de Carter, comme de sa carte bancaire, confirmèrent ses soupçons. Les deux hommes restant de SG1 se rendirent au centre-ville, en treillis.

Sam et Janet avaient dévalisé Victoria's Secret et Bath & Body Works avant de s'attaquer à une boutique spécialisée dans les vernis à ongles et maquillage. Teal'c les suivait de près, portant leurs sacs. Quand elles avaient décidé de quitter le SGC, avec ou sans son aide, il avait jugé préférable de les escorter, pour garantir leur sécurité. Il savait que le colonel ne manquerait pas de les retrouver, ça n'était qu'une question de temps. Il espérait juste que ça finirait vite car les cris aigus et gloussements des deux jeunes femmes lui donneraient bientôt la migraine. Quand elles décidèrent de faire une pause repas, Teal'c accepta avec grâce.

Ce furent leurs rires qui attirèrent l'attention d'un groupe de jeunes adultes, non loin. Malgré la présence du jaffa, les jeunes hommes tentèrent une approche. Janet et Sam paraissaient toutes deux avoir dix ans de moins et n'en restaient pas moins très attirantes. Jack observa la scène de loin, car il venait d'arriver avec Daniel. Il avait vurouge quand un des hommes avait posé sa main sur la cuisse nue de Sam. En effet, elle avait profité de sa séance de shopping pour changer de tenue et elle arborait une jupe courte avec un top cachant à peine sa poitrine, le tout dans des tons criards. Elle sembla refuser le contact et Teal'c faillit intervenir quand la voix du colonel retentit, forte et froide : _"Aller jeune homme, tu retires tes mains de là avant que ça finisse mal !"_

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, prêt à répondre mais les tenues militaires l'en dissuadèrent. La petite bande quitta le fast-food comme un seul homme.

_-"Aller, les enfants, on rentre à la maison avant que Tonton George ne se fâche vraiment !"_

Sam et Janet levèrent les yeux au ciel et décidèrent de finir leur repas avant de retourner en cellule.

_-"Teal'c, on peut savoir pourquoi vous les avez laissé partir ?"_

_-"Elles semblaient décidées à s'en prendre à moi si je les en empêchais. J'ai préféré les accompagner, pour garantir leur intégrité physique."_

Jack réfléchit un instant, reconnaissant que son ami avait eu raison. Même Teal'c n'aurait pu retenir Sam et Janet si elles étaient vraiment décidées à fuir.

L'arrivée au SGC ne fut pas discrète au vu des tenues provocantes des jeunes femmes. Même Teal'c fit sensation, puisqu'elles avaient décidé de le relooker aussi. Jack força tout le monde à enfiler les treillis réglementaires avant de rejoindre Hammond. Quand SG1 arriva avec Janet, Jack cru devoir aller se cacher. Jacob se tenait debout en plein milieu de la salle de briefing, droit comme un I et visiblement furax. Sam baissa aussitôt les yeux.

_-"Salut Jacob, quoi de neuf ?"_ lança Jack, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Malgré le regard apeuré de Sam, le colonel comprit que sa technique avait marché sur Jacob. Celui-ci sourit malgré lui.

_-"Et vous Jack ? Vous avez encore attiré ma fille dans des ennuis ?"_

_-"Non, pour ça, elle se débrouille très bien toute seule."_

_-"Bonjour général !" _salua Sam.

_-"Sam, arrête avec ça, veux-tu ?"_ répondit Jacob.

Jack leur jeta un regard confus.

_-"Sam aimait se moquer de moi. Elle ne cessait de m'appeler par mon grade, mais elle a arrêté quand il a été question de l'académie."_

_-"Je n'irais jamais à l'académie militaire !" _s'indigna Sam.

_-"Une autre de ses incohérences..."_ soupira Jacob. "Elle a attendu que je cesse de la menacer de l'y envoyer - pour la calmer - pour m'annoncer qu'elle y entrait et qu'elle mènerait des études pour devenir astrophysicienne..."

La colère de Sam déformait ses traits et Jack ne put anticiper l'explosion qui suivit.

_-"Comme si tu t'intéressais à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, en particulier Maman ou moi ! Il n'y a que Mark qui compte à tes yeux ! Tu me dégoutes !"_

_-"Ca suffit jeune fille !" _hurla Jacob. _"Tu vas me faire le plaisir de filer dans ta chambre, je ne veux pas te voir avant que tu ne sois calmée et prête à me faire des excuses !"_

Sam tourna les talons, en pleur, suivie par Janet et Daniel. Jack se tourna vers Jacob.

_-"Je n'ai jamais été tendre avec elle, mais elle m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs et seule la discipline fonctionnait avec elle. Vous vouliez la garder confinée au calme, voilà, vous allez avoir la paix."_

_-"Jacob, je ne sais pas si c'est judicieux de la prendre à revers comme ça."_

_-"Que pourriez-vous savoir sur l'éducation des adolescents, surtout les jeunes filles, Jack ?"_

_-"Vous avez raison, je n'en sais rien ! Et ça n'arrivera probablement plus jamais !"_ lança Jack, quittant la pièce à son tour, emmenant Teal'c avec lui. Hammond lança un regard mécontent à son ami mais lui remit les dossiers médicaux des jeunes femmes, en attendant le retour de SG3.

Jack trouva Sam en pleurs dans les bras de Janet, debout au milieu de leurs sacs de shopping. Daniel attendait dehors.

_-"Daniel, avec Teal'c, raccompagnez Janet à sa chambre et veillez à ce qu'elle n'en sorte pas avant que je vienne vous chercher pour le dîner. Je gère celle-ci" _dit Jack, pointant Sam du doigt.

Janet s'était mise à pleurer d'empathie pour son amie et Daniel la serra fort contre lui pour la réconforter. Teal'c récupéra ses sacs et suivit les deux docteurs dans les couloirs. Jack entra dans la chambre de Sam et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il la regarda ramasser ses vêtements neufs, éparpillés dans la pièce Il s'installa assis sur le lit, dos contre le mur, jambes croisées hauteur des mollets. Il avait pris la peine d'ôter ses chaussures, sachant que "sa" Carter ne lui pardonnerait pas sinon.

_-"Alors colonel, elle vient cette leçon de morale ?" _lança Sam, hargneuse.

_-"Je ne compte pas vous faire la morale, juste vous demander de faire attention à votre ton quand vous vous adressez à moi. Ca ne vous ressemble pas et je n'aime pas ce genre que vous vous donnez."_

Sam le regarda, ne sachant pas quoi penser.

_-"Vous n'allez pas me dire de ne pas parler comme je l'ai fait à mon père ?"_

_-"C'est votre problème et le sien, ça ne me concerne en rien. Si vous êtes en colère après lui, vous devez avoir vos raisons, je ne veux rien savoir. Ce qui me regarde en revanche, c'est comment vous me parlez, à moi."_

_-"Désolée monsieur"_ s'excusa Sam.

_-"Ce n'est rien, Carter."_

Sam se détourna mais Jack put voir ses épaules se lever et se baisser, selon un rythme anarchique.

_-"Venez ici, jeune fille."_

Sam se glissa contre le corps du colonel, posant sa tête sur son ventre. Jack caressa tour à tour son dos et ses cheveux. Il lui murmura des mors destinés à l'apaiser, il lui promit qu'un jour, ça irait mieux avec son père, etc.

Il peinait à croire qu'il défendait Jacob, après la scène précédente mais il dut admettre qu'élever Carter avec ce caractère n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir.

Il s'était assoupi quand il entendit son nom résonner dans un des haut-parleurs de la base. La jeune Carter était endormie, contre lui. Il la détacha de son t-shirt, qu'elle avait agripé dans son sommeil et il quitta la pièce, jetant un dernier regard sur Sam. Il ordonna à deux gardes de ne la laisser sortir sous aucun prétexte, les prévenants des ruses employées par le passé.

SG3 était revenu et l'équipe de Reynolds s'entretenait avec Hammond et Jacob, en salle de briefing quand Jack entra.

_-"Colonel, vous auriez pû mettre un peu d'ordre dans votre tenue avant de vous présenter devant moi !" _gronda doucement Hammond.

Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux rebelles pour tenter d'y mettre de l'ordre puis, il entreprit de remettre son t-shirt dans son pantalon. Il remarqua la tache sombre au niveau de son ventre. Les larmes de Sam avaient trempé le tissu noir, laissant une marque. Il boutonna sa veste pour la masquer.

_-"Alors ?"_ finit-il par demander, l'air de rien.

_-"Alors rien, Jack. Ils disent que ça va passer..."_ annonça Reynolds.

_-"Comment ça ?"_

_-"C'est passager. Un chaman a versé une potion de jeunesse dans leur bouteille, l'autre soir. Quand elles auront pris conscience qu'elles préfèrent leur vie d'adulte, elles la retrouveront."_

Jack soupira, il ignorait si c'était bon ou pas. Il jeta un oeil à la pendule et se leva de son siège.

_-"Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des ados et Teal'c à nourrir."_

_-"Jack ?" _appela Jacob, alors que SG3 quittait la pièce, comme Hammond.

_-"Jacob ?"_

_-"Désolé pour tout à l'heure. C'est juste que ça a été dur la première fois avec Sam, je ne souhaite pas revivre ça."_

_-"Ne vous en faites pas, on se comprend elle et moi. Je veille sur elle."_

_-"Comme toujours, Jack. J'ai confiance."_

Le Tok'ra quitta le SGC dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Jack frappa doucement à la porte des quartiers de Sam. La porte s'ouvrit après quelques instants, dévoilant une jeune femme souriante, dans une sage robe d'été.

_-"Colonel !" _dit-elle, joyeusement.

_-"Carter ! Que me vaut le plaisir de cette tenue ?"_

_-"Je me suis dit que même si nous ne dinons qu'au mess, je pouvais faire un effort vestimentaire."_

_-"C'est réussi. On y va ?" _demanda Jack, proposant son bras à la jeune femme.

Elle gloussa en passant son bras sous celui du militaire. Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis dans la chambre de Janet et celle-ci insista pour se changer aussi, refusant d'être en treillis si Sam ne l'était pas. Les hommes attendirent une demi-heure dehors avant que Jack ne commence à s'impatienter. Les jeunes sortirent, coiffées et maquillées. Elles avaient aussi pris le temps de se disputer pour la couleur du vernis à ongle et étaient arrivées à un compromis : rose pâle.

L'arrivée de SG1 au mess fut plus que remarquée et Jack était sûr qu'on s'en souviendrait jusqu'à la fermeture du programme. Les deux cougars du matin s'étaient transformées en panthères délicates et bien élevées. Elles étaient superbes et sensuelles, faisant converger tous les regards vers elles, mais elles n'y prêtaient plus la moindre attention. Le dîner se passa bien, très calmement.

Après le repas, Teal'c se retira pour sa méditation habituelle, Daniel raccompagna Janet pendant que Jack se chargeait de Sam.

Elle l'invita à entrer et Jack hésita un instant, puis il céda au regard suppliant de son second. Il secoua la tête, réalisant qu'elle lui faisait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Sam attrapa des vêtements et fila dans la salle de bain. Jack reprit sa place sur le lit, jouant avec son yoyo.

Sam sorti, portant une sage nuisette en coton et elle se glissa à nouveau contre le corps du colonel.

_-"Pas besoin de tenter de vous séduire, n'est-ce pas ?" _demanda Sam, dessinant des formes géométriques sur le ventre de son supérieur.

Il déglutit avec peine, avant de répondre :_ "en effet Carter, il ne se passera rien."_

_-"Uniquement cette nuit ou jamais ?"_

_-"Je... je ne sais pas Carter."_

Elle redressa la tête pour le regarder.

_-"Je veux dire, cette nuit c'est sûr. Pour le reste, ça dépend de vous mais je n'en parlerais qu'avec la Carter adulte que je connais bien."_

Sam reposa sa tête sur l'abdomen de Jack et dessina encore des choses étranges avant de s'endormir. Il lui caressait le dos, dans un geste empli de tendresse. Il ne lutta pas conte le sommeil et eut tout juste le temps d'éteindre la lumière avant de sombrer.

Quand Jack se réveilla, sa main s'était glissé sous la nuisette de Sam, toujours dans son dos. Elle gémit avant de se réveiller. Jack ne distinguait pas ses traits dans le noir mais sa voix trahit son âge.

_-"Mon colonel ?"_

_-"Salut Carter."_

_-"Vous êtes resté avec moi ?"_

_-"Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas risquer la vie d'autres gardes de cette base."_

Sam gloussa, se serrant un peu plus contre son supérieur. Dans la nuit, elle avait passé son bras sur son ventre, comme s'il lui appartenait.

_-"Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à redevenir vous ?"_

_-"Je me suis dit que je n'avais aucune chance, avec vous, à l'âge de 16 ans."_

_-"Donc, je dois être flatté ?"_

_-"Ou effrayé, c'est vous qui voyez !" dit Sam, en riant._

_-"Effrayé, à propos de quoi ?"_

_-"Je suis exigeante et maniaque..."_

_-"Et moi arrogant et bordélique, pourtant je ne vous vois pas fuir..."_

_-"J'aime les défis !" _gloussa la jeune femme.

Jack l'attrapa pour la remonter vers lui, il l'enserra fort et dit : _"Moi aussi Carter, moi aussi !" _juste avant de l'embrasser.

Sam souriait en regardant la scène sous ses yeux bleus. Jack avait pourtant juré de se rappeler le calme olympien dont il avait usé sur la jeune Samantha Carter. Mais aujourd'hui, face à sa propre fille de 16 ans, il repensa aux paroles de Jacob Carter et maintenant, oui aujourd'hui il savait ce que c'était que d'élever une fille, avec le caractère trempé des Carter. Il soupira en donnant 20$ à son adolescente de fille pour qu'elle aille au cinéma avec ses copines, dans une tenue bien trop courte au goût de son père.

**FIN**


End file.
